Ignorance is Bliss
by Fafnerluver922
Summary: Barney and Robin rekindle their old flame unexpectedly during their trip. Turns out that this trip caused them their years apart. I ship RobinxBarney R&R if you can
1. The Right Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own the How I Met Your Mother Series…But I do ship this couple ^_^**

"Speaking."

(Thinking)

_Narrator Ted_

**Scene Change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>**1: ****The ****Right ****Girl**

_Kids__, __there __was __a __time __your __uncle __Barney __and __aunt__, __Robin __were __not __on __the __same __page__. __It __seemed __like __each __time __we __would __meet __in __the __usual __watering __hole __they __would __always __ignore __each __other._

* * *

><p><strong>Inside <strong>**Mac****L****aren****'****s****(In ****t****he ****Usual****Booth)**

"And then she asked me 'Wow, how do you earn so much in a year! What do you do for a living?' Like I haven't heard that question before?" Barney grabbed his glass and sipped a little whiskey before continuing his

story. "So anyway this girl was banging hot and I mean BANGING HOT!" Barney emphasized her breast size using his hands and chest. "And I can't lie to a woman like that!"

Ted, Marshall, and Lily noticed that Barney used the "Can't lie" phrase and simultaneously raised their heads and looked at Barney.

"However for precautionary measures I had to and I told her that the only way for her to find out is to be my secretary for the whole night. And meaning the whole night I meant –"

"Okay Barney we get it." Lily suddenly blurted. "Geez Barney, how many more women do you have to fool in order for you to stop messing around?" Lily asked as she crunched into a handful of peanuts.

* * *

><p><em>Kids <em>_remember __Nora? __You __know __the __girl __your __Uncle __Barney __was __supposed __to __marry? __Well __things __didn't__go __out __so __well. __When __your __Aunt __Lily __told __me __that __the __bride __needed __to __see __me __I __thought __that __she __had __the __pre-wedding __jitters __as __well. __But __when __I __entered __the __room __I __found __a __note __on __the __table __saying __that __she __didn'__t __want __to __be __a __part __of __Uncle __Barney__'__s __life. __She __left __him __even __without __stepping __on __the __aisle. __We __thought __that __Uncle __Barney __would __be __taking __it __very __hard... Just __like __me , __but __for __some __reason __he __got __back __into __the __dating __game __just __a __few __weeks __after __the __supposed __wedding__ … __Huh, __at __least __Stella __had __the decency __to __show __her __face __before __leaving __me__… __Anyway __back __to __my __story._

* * *

><p>"I guess maybe…NEVER, or until I run out of plays. That reminds me." Barney suddenly took out a notepad and pen from his coat pocket and started to scribble his new play. "Anonymous Richman play is a GO!"<p>

"Wait a minute…Anonymous?" Ted questioned. "You didn't make up a name to get this girl to sleep with you?"

"That's the fun part, because before she woke up I disappeared from the bedside and slipped a note under her pillow saying: You were a wonderful assistant, I'll call you if ever I'm in town again! Then I squiggled in a

little heart at the end of the note." Barney said with his hand spanning through the air.

"And this girl fell for it?" Marshall asked.

"See it for yourself?" Barney turned to his left and looked at a table on the other end of MacLaren's. And naturally the curious gang followed his eyes.

* * *

><p>There on the other end of MacLaren's sat a group of girlfriends snickering and giggling around. Three of the four women begged their friend to read a note she had on her hand.<p>

"Okay, okay I'll read it one last time." She took a breath and read the note. "You were a wonderful assistant. I'll call you if I'm ever in town again! And then he drew a heart at the end. Isn't he sweet?"

"Another satisfied customer." Barney bragged.

Lily scoffed at Barney and turned her attention to her watch. "Oh my God look at the time, Marshall we should get going."

"It's 8:30 already?" Marshall stood up from his seat and waited for Lily to get off the seat.

"Guys, guys the night is young. Just a few more drinks." Ted gestured showing the bottle of beer in his hands.

"Sorry Ted we can't. We just hired a new baby sitter."

* * *

><p><em>As <em>_you __know __your __Aunt __Lily __and __Uncle __Marshall __are __very __busy __people. __With __Lily __molding __the __future __minds __of __the __world __and __Marshall __saving __the __planet __they __had __a __hard __time __keeping __an __eye __on __their __son, __Michael. __They __tried __to __fix __their __schedules __but __it __didn__'__t __work__out. __There __will __be __times __where __Lily __was __so __stressed __that __she __let __off __most __of __her __steam __in __her __class, __and __Marshall __would __go __to __work __with __the __baby __bag __than __his __suitcase. __So __they __decided __to __hire __a __baby __sitter. __But __they __had __issues __trusting __them__…_

* * *

><p>"Ah, another baby sitter; tell me what is she like?" Ted asked with his hands entwined.<p>

"Well, she's had lots of experience with children…" Lily started.

"She lives just around the corner of our apartment building!" Marshall added.

"And she's doing this for a good cause." Lily concluded.

"And the meaning of a good cause…?' Ted asked.

"She's doing it so that she can finally pay her college tuition, and no Barney you cannot see her." Lily halted Barney even before he can open his mouth.

Barney crossed his arms and grunted. "I wasn't going to ask you that?"

"Oh really?" Marshall questioned.

"Okay maybe I was but Lily broke my momentum!"

"A college student eh…" Ted thought for a moment.

"Not you too." Lily whacked the back of Ted's head to stop him from imagining. "I don't want to give her additional stress; she's taking two part-time jobs and a baby sitting job to pay off her tuition."

"Ooh three jobs, that makes her flexible!"

"Barney!" Marshall retorted.

"Okay, okay we promise…Now get going before she does a full split in front of your son." Barney joked. "Because I might be there if she does."

Lily and Marshall left MacLaren's before Barney continued his joke. It was just him and Ted now in the booth.

"Two men getting drunk in a bar and no women –"

"Awkward." Ted finished.

* * *

><p>They thought that they would be alone a bit longer when they noticed Robin running towards their booth.<p>

"Robin!" They both hollered to cover the awkwardness.

"Hey guys!" Robin observed the booth and realized that she was too late. "They already left?"

"They already left." Ted answered. "It's the new baby sitter thing again."

"Damn it." Robin cursed as she sat down next to Ted. "I wanted to share the good news to everyone."

"What good news?" Barney asked.

* * *

><p><em>Kids <em>_this __happened __before __they __weren__'__t __on __the __same __page._

* * *

><p>"The head director of World Wide News personally asked me to cover their special story." She shared.<p>

"Wow that's great Robin." Ted complimented. "A story on what exactly?"

"I don't know. But all I know is that it's going to be in a different country…I can see myself now." Robin started imagining herself being in Japan covering the Sakura festival, or in Spain reporting on the running of the bulls.

The possibilities were endless.

"Good God I can't take it anymore!" Barney had been fidgeting on his seat ever since Lily told them about the new baby sitter. "I'm sorry Ted, but I have to see that baby sitter before my head explodes." Barney ran out

of the bar without saying another word to his friends. "College student?" Robin asked.

"College student…So how did you land the job? I really want to know."

"Ah…About that." Robin took a deep sigh before answering. "Nora was supposed to do it, but she handed in her resignation a few weeks after the wedding. So, since I have seniority they gave to me."

"Wow you must be psyched huh? I mean this is what you've always wanted. To travel around the world, report some interesting stuff. Look out world because Robin Scherbatsky is going places." Ted raised his beer as a

sign of cheers. "And I mean it literally and figuratively."

"Wow, you're really happy for me aren't you? Or you're just kissing up to me so for the souvenirs?"

"Robin Scherbatsky how could you?" Ted covered his mouth and pretended to cry. "Yes, it's for the souvenirs."

"Well wherever I'm going I'm sure it's going to be pretty great!"

* * *

><p><em>And <em>_kids,__it __was __a __pretty __awesome __place. __But __I__'__ll __tell __you __a __little __later._

* * *

><p><strong>Inside <strong>**Ted ****Mosby****'****s ****Apartment**

Ted was on his study table drawing a new building for his next project. Robin was at work prepping for her big trip when all of a sudden Barney barged into the room.

"TED ARE YOU THERE?" Barney greeted in a booming voice.

Ted jolted from Barney's greeting which caused him to slide his pencil and created a line mark on the piece of paper.

Ted crumpled the piece of paper he was working on and threw it behind him. "Yes, Barney." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh there you are buddy." Barney clapped his hand on Ted's shoulder with a huge smile on his face. "Guess what?"

"You saw the baby sitter –"

"I saw the baby sitter!" Barney repeated. "And I am telling you Ted…You can have her."

"No Barney don't do it she's just…Wait what?" When Ted realized that Barney offered the baby sitter he knew something was wrong. "Is she pretty?"

"Not pretty Ted, beautiful, she has the goods and a smart one too, she's paying her tuition for law school…Ted LAW SCHOOL!"

"Okay…What's the catch?"

"Oh there's no catch. She's all yours buddy congratulations."

It is unlike Barney to share a girl's assets out in the open like that. And if he does it usually has a catch, like she has three big brothers who are over protective or she wears steel toed boots for protection. Barney wasn't

being Barney.

"Okay Barney, are you out of your mind? This is so unlike you!"

"Oh no Ted I am still in my mind. I just realized that American women do not satisfy me anymore. Barney Stinson must go GLOBAL!"

"Wait I thought you've done that already?"

"Yes, but in American soil. I must travel across the globe to find the most beautiful yet slightly dumb women of the world to sleep with me. And this is a great opportunity for me to test if my plays work on foreign women

as well."

"And I have a feeling we can't stop you –"

"And neither of you can stop me Ted" Barney repeated.

"Aren't you going a bit overboard?"

"No Ted, going overboard means that I would create a machine that lets me travel from different dimensions to bang girls from that said dimension."

"This might sound stupid, but why would you want to do that?"

"Think about it." Barney wrapped his arm around Ted's shoulder and brought him closer to his side. "Girls with two pairs of boobs!"

Ted pushed Barney away from him and gave him a weird look.

"Oh come on don't tell me that doesn't sound great!"

"I prefer the not going overboard one." Ted mentioned. "I'm curious though. Where will you start?"

"Ah, that my friend is a good question." Barney stated. "Earth has 196 countries but only one has the woman I am looking for. And that country is…"

* * *

><p><strong>Inside <strong>**the ****World ****Wide ****News ****Director****'****s ****Office**

"Brazil!" Robin couldn't believe it and let out a shrill.

"Yes Robin, Brazil. You will be covering the story on what goes on during the Carnivale. I know that the Carnivale is a month away, but it's never too early to get started."

"Thank you Mister Peterson, I won't let you down."

Robin hugged the folder which contained her assignments and stepped out of the office. Finally something her father might be proud of, a story her friends can finally watch without the excuse of sleeping, and an

opportunity of a lifetime.

* * *

><p><em>But <em>_it __was __because __of __Brazil __that __caused __your U__ncle __Barney __and A__unt, __Robin __to __ignore __each __other._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

**To****be****Continued****…**


	2. Unexpected Finds

**Disclaimer: I do not own the How I Met Your Mother Series…But I do ship this couple ^_^**

"Speaking."

(Thinking)

_Narrator Ted_

**Scene Change**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Finds**

_Kids, remember when I told you that your uncle Marshall and aunt, Lily were having trust issues with their baby sitter? Well they didn't have to worry about uhmm…What was her name again? Anyway, this baby sitter was out of _

_the ordinary! And each time Marshall and Lily came home, they were surprised with her skills._

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Marshall and Lily's Apartment<strong>

The baby sitter was on the couch reading a magazine when she heard Marshall and Lily knocking on the door.

"I'm coming." She stood up from the couch and opened the door.

"Good evening –"

* * *

><p><em>Come on I have to remember her name. If I can't remember he name then I should at least call her something…Oh I know!<em>

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Cookie." Marshall continued after he was interrupted. "I hope Michael didn't give you a hard time."<p>

"Oh no, Michael didn't give me a hard time. He was a total angel the whole day…Cookies?" She gestured her hand towards the coffee table where a freshly baked batch of cookies were sitting.

"Cookies!" Marshall pushed Cookie to the side and ran towards the coffee table. He dropped his suitcase, knelt down and covered his gasps with his hands. "Are these...Oatmeal raisin cookies?"

"Uhm, yes?"

"COOKIES!" Marshall grabbed a handful and tried to fit them in his mouth.

"Sorry, my husband is a big fan of cookies." Lily she shared. "Marshall at be least a little bit more civilized? Cookie is still in the apartment." Lily reminded.

Marshall stopped hoarding the cookies in his mouth and looked at his wife. "Oops, I'm sorry." He answered with a mouthful of cookies.

"It's okay Mrs. Eriksen. I'm just happy that he likes them." Cookie replied.

Lily heard Cookie call her in a polite manner and gave her a hug. "Aww, you called me Mrs. Eriksen."

"Yeah, didn't the other baby sitter's call you Mrs. Eriksen?"

"Aww she said it again." Lily hugged Cookie tighter. "And no, they don't."

"I see…So anyway I have to get going. I still have school tomorrow and I don't want to be late."

"Of course, of course!" Marshall stood up from his position and grabbed Cookie's payment from his pocket. "Here you go, and an extra $20.00 for the amazing cookies."

"Oh thank you very much Mr. Eriksen!"

"No Cookie, thank you."

Cookie was happy to receive the extra $20.00 that she skipped her way out of their apartment. Marshall and Lily watched her until she turned to the stairs.

"Look, she's even saving electricity by taking the stairs." Marshall said.

* * *

><p>The couple closed the door and checked if their son was fast asleep. And sure enough Michael was tucked in his bed hugging his stuffed dinosaur in his arms. Lily and Marshall tilted their head and whispered an aww at<p>

the scene. They quietly crept back in the hall and closed the door slowly. They walked towards the living room and sat on the couch.

"Cookie truly is amazing." Lily stated.

"I know! She put Michael to bed in record time; usually at this hour he would be running around in his birthday suit refusing to take a bath… And it's not always a pretty site." He joked.

"She truly is the perfect baby sitter." Lily grabbed a piece of cookie and popped it in her mouth.

"Yeah perfect…" Suddenly, Marshall realized something. "Lily, stop eating the cookies!" He grabbed his wife's wrist to stop her from grabbing another piece.

"What's the matter honey? It's just a cookie."

"Yes I know…A perfect cookie." He stated.

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you get it Lily? Cookie is hiding something from us."

"Oh come on Marshall, maybe all those raisins must have twisted your thoughts." Lily joked as she grabbed another cookie.

"No, Lily you don't understand. Cookie is doing a great job –"

"As she should!"

"But she's consistently doing it perfectly." Marshall pointed out. "Remember the first few baby sitters we hired? It took them a few weeks to get everything right, but Cookie mastered it within a day. And she's in college.

She must be hiding something from us."

"No way Marshall." Lily scoffed.

"Oh yeah? I'll prove it!" Marshall looked left and right to search for evidence that Cookie was not as she seemed. "What about your class's projects?" He pointed at a stack of drawing on the counter near the kitchen.

"I told you I'll check them and take them away." Lily answered.

"Oh really? Well, tell Cookie that because she just checked them all arranged them by topic."

"What!" Lily ran towards the counter near the kitchen and observed her class' projects. "Oh my god…They are all in alphabetical order. Something does stink." She agreed. "Honey what do we do?" She asked.

"Don't worry. I have a plan!"

* * *

><p><em>And man! Marshall's plan was the best!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Inside MacLaren's (In the Usual Booth)<strong>

During a lazy afternoon the whole gang was seen drinking, as usual to celebrate Robin's success and a chance for Barney to announce his global domination.

"You want me to spy on her?" Ted questioned.

"Please Ted?" Lily pleaded. "We have a feeling that she's hiding something and we don't want our son to be alone in the apartment with a person we can't trust." Lily explained.

"I would!" Barney exclaimed.

Marshall clapped Ted's shoulder in order for him to agree with his plan. "Please buddy, do it for us. Do it for Michael."

"Okay fine…" Ted sighed. "Just tell me what to do."

"Don't worry you're going to LOVE your role." Marshall assured him.

"Why didn't you ask me to spy on her?" Barney blurted. "I already had a head start." He boasted.

"That's because I told you, you weren't allowed to see her. And a few minutes after we left MacLaren's last week you dashed off and took a little peek." Lily reminded.

"How did you know?" Barney surprisingly asked.

"Well we heard your panting through the window." Marshall answered. "There is just one thing bothering us though. How did you manage getting to the window? Our room is on the fifth floor." Marshall wondered while

scratching his head.

"Don't ask." Barney lowered his head and rubbed his thighs. "Besides I gave her to Ted anyway, she's all his."

"Wait a minute did he just say –?"

"Yes Robin he's telling the truth." Ted answered even before Robin could finish her question. "He said that American women don't satisfy him. And the only way for him to satisfy himself is to sleep with girls globally."

"And it's going to be legen, wait for it, DARY!" Barney grabbed his beer and drank. "I'll be leaving for Maldives, this Friday!" He announced.

"Maldives?" Robin questioned. "Why are you going to Maldives? What possible woman would want to sleep with you there?"

"Ah, I asked him the same thing." Ted suddenly said. "And he told me that his calculations led him to Maldives."

"What calculations?"

"Wait don't –"

"The calculations to find the body mass of that gullible yet hot girl." Barney interrupted Ted before he could finish his warning to Robin. "You see –"

* * *

><p><em>Kids forgive me, because I forgot the calculations your uncle Barney shared during that afternoon. And besides if I explain it to you two, you would both get the same reaction we had.<em>

* * *

><p>"And that's how I ended up in Maldives." Barney jotted down the finishing touches of his calculations on the white board that uncannily appeared.<p>

Everyone in the bar, mostly the men, wanted to copy his calculations. But all Barney got were people with their mouths opened and a slow connection of the formula and their brains.

"You don't get it? Let me start again."

"Barney it's alright, we don't want to listen to your yapping for another hour about this stupid formula." Robin scoffed.

"Well, I'm sorry at least I'm going somewhere to meet hot women." Barney retorted as he kept the white board.

"That's not true." Ted mentioned. "Guys, Robin has been chosen by her network to go to Brazil!" He announced.

"Oh honey congratulations!" Lily gave her best friend a hug.

"Really? What are you going to do there?" Marshall asked.

"I'll be doing a special coverage about the Carnivale."

"So we finally get to see you on air? I'm so proud of you!" Lily exhilaratingly congratulated.

"Brazil eh, been there done… All of that" Barney boasted. "So when are you leaving?"

Robin rotated her whiskey glass in her hands before answering Barney's question. "Uhmm, they want me to be there as early as possible. So my flight leaves tonight."

"Oh man we won't be able to say our goodbyes." Lily pouted.

"That's why we're going to celebrate it right now!" Ted raised his beer and encouraged his friends to do the same. "To Robin, may Brazil be the best thing for your career!"

* * *

><p><em>We spent the whole afternoon at MacLaren's. But I didn't get too drunk during the celebration. Because I am a good friend and I promised Marshall and Lily that I will spy on their baby sitter Cookie. So I had to be sober…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Marshall and Lily's Apartment Building (Hallway on the 5th Floor)<strong>

Ted stationed himself in front of Marshall and Lily's front door. He was jittery and anxious to meet the baby sitter.

Before knocking on the door Ted forgot the step by step process Marshall told him to do. "Now what did Marshall tell me to do?" (Step one, knock on the door. Step two, tell her who you are. Step 3, spy on her.) "That

seems easy enough."

Ted took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few moments later Cookie answered him.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked.

* * *

><p><em>And kids, even though I couldn't remember name, Cookie was one of the sweetest women I've dated. But your mom's sweeter I swear! More details on that later. Anyway, when your aunt Robin finally arrived in Brazil she took an <em>

_oath that work comes first, and that she won't get distracted. But things never went her way._

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Umberto Modiano Airport<strong>

Robin waited for her bags on the conveyer belt when she saw a familiar face right across the room. She took a long good look at this person and shook her head.

"Barney…" She grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Coverups

**Disclaimer: I do not own the How I Met Your Mother Series…But I do ship this couple ^_^**

"Speaking."

(Thinking)

_Narrator Ted_

**Scene Change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Cover-ups<strong>

_Alright kids let's continue…Now where was I? Oh right Cookie. Remember I told her that she was one of the sweetest girls I've dated? But your mom's way sweeter I promise. Anyway, I thought that since she was younger than me_

_she would go easy one me…But I was wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Marshall and Lily's Apartment<strong>

Cookie stared at Ted who was beaming a smile across his face. She did not know that Ted was Marshall's best friend and scowled at him.

"May I help you?" She asked with a straight face.

"Uh hi, I'm Ted Mosby. I'm an architect and a professor." He boasted.

"Hi Ted, the architect and professor… Now goodbye!" Cookie shut the door as fast as she can. Instinctively Ted placed his foot on front of the door in order for it not to close.

"And did I mention that I am Marshall Eriksen's friend?" He quickly added.

When Cookie heard him say that he was Marshall's friend she slowly widened the door and observed Ted.

"Huh, so you're the Ted Mosby Mr. Eriksen told me about." She said. "But just to be sure…. Michael!" She hollered from the apartment.

Michael scurried towards Cookie and wrapped his arms around her. "What is it Cookie?" He asked in a sweet voice.

"Is this your uncle Ted your father told me about?"

"Of course he is! Hello uncle, Ted." Michael switched from Cookie and gave Ted a big hug. "Are you here to come and play?" He asked.

"Sorry kiddo I'm here to pay Cookie because your mom and dad are busy." Ted explained while hugging Michael back.

"Come on Michael go finish your dinner, I'll handle your uncle Ted."

"Okay Cookie." Michael scurried back to the dining table to finish his dinner. Cookie allowed Ted access to the Eriksen's home because she now has proof that he is the Ted, Marshall told her about.

Now Ted needed to spy on Cookie so that Marshall and Lily can prove that she is hiding something from them. And the only way to get to know a person is through a conversation. "Wow they didn't tell me that you were

strict." Ted started.

"Me, strict? Mr. Eriksen never gave me your facial features so I thought you were a robber or something. I was jut protecting Michael that's all." She argued back.

"Wow that's very wise of you." Ted complimented.

"Why thank you! Cookie?" Cookie gestured her hand towards a freshly baked batch of cookies sitting on the counter. "I just made them."

"Sure, why not?" Marshall never told Ted to steer clear from Cookie's cookies. He leisurely grabbed a piece and popped it in his mouth.

* * *

><p><em>And kids that cookie was the best thing I've ever tasted. I knew that my first bite wouldn't be my last. And I'm talking about the baked goods here okay?<em>

* * *

><p>"Is this… Chocolate chip?" Ted asked in amazement.<p>

"Why yes, it's my personal favourite." Cookie shared.

"Really? Me too!" Ted said.

There was a moment of silence after Ted's sharing. Cookie wanted to say something but Michael stole her thunder.

* * *

><p>"Cookie I'm done!"<p>

Cookie stared at Ted for a little while and turned her attention to Michael, who had spaghetti sauce all over his mouth. "Oh Michael, when are you going to start eating clean?" Cookie asked.

After Cookie had wiped the child's mouth, Michael jumped off his seat and put his dirty dishes in the kitchen sink.

"Remember after you eat what do you do?" Cookie asked as she cleaned the child's plate.

"We take a bath!" Michael ran passed Cookie and Ted and went straight to his room to get ready for a bath.

Ted walked in the kitchen to and continued their conversation. "Wow you tamed that kid pretty well." Ted complimented.

"Why thank you Mr. Mosby." Cookie concentrated on her chores and didn't pay attention to Ted for a while.

"Cookie only my class calls me Mr. Mosby. You can call me Ted."

"Oh, so you're a teacher!" Cookie said as she grabbed the towel from the towel rack and dried her hands.

"A professor actually." Ted corrected. "Didn't I already say that?"

"Well I didn't believe you at first." She mentioned. "Anyway…Ted. Could you tell me why Mr. and Mrs. Eriksen left you in charge to pay me?"

"Marshall had additional work load to do and Lily had an emergency teachers' meeting. I know it was a bit sudden, but they are my friends."

"That's quite chivalrous of you. But I believe you're a tad bit early to pay me. Mr. and Mrs. Eriksen usually comes back home at 8:30, and it's just 7:00!"

"Oh, I didn't realize that I had to come on a certain time. Well wince I still have an hour and a half until you go home…Why won't we get to know each other a little bit, so you know if this ever happened again you'll

already know who I am."

Cookie took a few seconds to think and smiled. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p><em>And after she tucked Michael to bed we talked…And talked…And talked until the cookies on the plate were finished. And when the night was over, we both hit it off with a spark.<em>

_I'll continue about Cookie a little later. I'm pretty sure you'd want to know what happened to your aunt Robin when she got off the plane to Brazil._

* * *

><p><strong>Inside <strong>**the ****Umberto ****Modiano ****Airport**

Robin took a few steps forward and looked intently at a man with brown hair, a fake beard, and a decent tan. She might have looked crazy in the airport but she knew that this man was no other than Barney commencing

one of his plays.

Robin walked crept closer to the disguised Barney and sighed. "What up Barney?" She greeted.

"Oh, hey Robin…Ohh…" When Barney realized he had been caught he quickly returned to his character and restarted their greeting. "Olá Senorita." He greeted. "I am sorry but my name is not Barney." He re answered

with a Portuguese accent.

"Myeahuh, and who might you be?" Robin asked.

"Who am I? Who am I? You must be delirious Senorita! O meu nome é Barnardo Cardozo, world's greatest Brazilian talent agent!"

"What!" Robin shook her head in dismay. "Come on Barney, this stupid charade of yours couldn't even fool a –"

"Uhm, excuse me?" A girl suddenly interrupted. "But are you Barnardo Cardozo?"

"Por que sim Senorita!" Barney answered. He then gave a, you are wrong look to Robin and wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulder. "Uhm, Senorita, may I please know your name?"

"I'm Racquelle Lee." She answered. "And Mr. Cardozo –"

"Senorita please, call me... Barnardo." He held Racquelle's hand and said it with a dramatic conviction.

"Okay…Barnardo." She said in a giddy tone. "I just want to say thank you! If I hadn't found your talent agency I thought I would quit being a dancer!"

"Wait what talent agency?" Robin asked.

"You've never heard of Move Your Body talent agency before?" The woman asked.

"No!"

* * *

><p><em>Kids, <em>_Move __Your __Body __agency __was __a __pseudo __talent __agency __your __uncle __Barney __made __to __get __talented __dancers, __who __are __all __women __of __course, __and __train __them __to __become __professional __dancers. __Emphasize __on __the __TRAIN._

* * *

><p>Robin was dumbfounded when Racquelle explained what Barney's pseudo agency was for. Racquelle felt a little uncomfortable with Robin's long stares and had to excuse herself.<p>

"Uhm, Barnardo I need to go to the ladies' room… Could you watch my bags and wait for me?"

"Of course Senorita!"

Barney blew Racquelle a kiss as she walked towards the ladies' room. Feeling satisfied he let out a smile and looked at Robin.

"She's going to be another satisfied customer I swear." He boasted.

"BARNEY!" Robin roared that caused him to jolt. "I can't believe you."

"What? What did I do that caused you harm?" Barney asked as he wiggled his finer in his ear to check if he had become deaf from Robin's roar.

"I said to myself that this trip was mainly for working purposes, now that you're here. I'll get distracted." She explained. "And now you are here in Brazil, when I thought you're miles away in Maldives!"

"I thought so too!" Barney agreed. "But when I checked my formula again, I saw that I forgot to carry the five making my equation 83%accurate. When I carried the five it showed that I must head for Brazil 100%."

"Great! Just great!" Robin jerked her arms up in the air in dismay. "With you here in Brazil I'll never get my work done."

"Oh come now Scherbatsky, Brazil is a huge country. What are the chances that we'll be stuck together for the whole month huh?" Barney patted Robin's shoulder to lessen her stress levels. "Besides, you won't get

distracted. You're Robin Scherbatsky! You learned complete focus and sheer determination in the depths of the Canadian woods."

Robin felt a little better and took Barney's word. "Thanks Barney." She said as she formed a smile.

"No problem and its Barnardo Cardozo." He corrected her once again in a Portuguese accent.

Robin turned around and saw Racquelle heading back towards them. The time was ample enough for Barney to return to his character and trick this woman into sleeping with him.

"Okay Barnardo, let's go!" She giggled. Racquelle grabbed her belongings and skipped towards the exit.

"Well I better leave you. As much as I want to see a young girl's quest for a better future fail, I have better things to do." Robin was about to return to the conveyer belt when Barney stopped her.

"Hey Robin, if ever you're free…Wanna hang out and grab a beer or something?" Barney asked in such a way that made him nervous.

Robin could see through his nervousness and gave him a calm smile. "Sure…Why not? I mean even though we're not complete there is no harm with two friends hanging out…Right?"

"Of course not. I mean it's natural for friends to hang out… Right?"

Robin let out a giggle and shook her head. Barney thought that he might have said something wrong. But Robin gave him a friendly wave as an assurance that he was right.

"Don't worry Barney I'll call you when I'm free… See you around… Barnardo Cardozo." She joked.

Robin left Barney and returned to the conveyer belt to tend to her bags. But little did she know that Barney stayed there for a few seconds staring at her, with a joyous grin on his face.

"Yeah… See you around…" He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>End <strong>**of ****Chapter ****3**

**To ****be ****Continued****…**


	4. Distractions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the How I Met Your Mother Series…But I do ship this couple ^_^**

"Speaking."

(Thinking)

_Narrator Ted_

**Scene Change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Distractions<strong>

_Now kids, after I've spied on Cookie I realized something. That, that 18 year old Law student…Was in love with me. Yes I know how can an 18 year old fall in love with a man my age? Well your father's charms never failed, and of _

_course the constant begging to your Uncle Marshall, and Aunt Lily._

* * *

><p><strong>MacLaren's in the usual Booth<strong>

"Guys come on! Just one more night, or three please?" Ted begged putting his hands together on the table.

"I dunno Ted." Marshall apologized as he reached for his beer. "I mean you did mess up your first night." He mentioned.

"Mess up? I did not mess up?"

"You did Ted." Lily pointed out. "We came here tonight to see if you've got any dirt on Cookie. And all you gave us was how great her cookies were and that you had a wonderful time."

"Oooh I think Ted has feelings for Cookie." Marshall hooted. He elbowed Ted's shoulder to show his support.

"Oh no Marshall he's not." Lily said sarcastically. "This was the only thing I've feared. Falling in love with the babysitter has gotten you distracted, and now you can't even complete the mission without going googly eyes

all over her boobs!"

"Okay fine, Cookie has feelings for me. But that's a great thing right? Because she loves me enough to tell me the truth, you see?" Ted reasoned.

"Oh come on Ted."

"Please Lily, I mean Marshall will agree with me? Right, Marshall?" Ted gave Marshall the best puppy dog look and hoped that his best friend would fall into his trap.

Marshall tried to resist, but Ted's pitiful face got the best of him. "Yes Buddy I agree with you."

Lily was shocked that her husband took Ted's side. "Baby –"

"I'm sorry Lilypad, but… Look at his face." Marshall grabbed Ted under his chin and showed his face to Lily.

"Oooh, you two are conspiring against me I just know it." Lily crossed her arms and drummed them with her fingers in annoyance.

"Come on baby…" Marshall held one of Lily's arms and rubbed it sensually. "Think about Michael, we're doing this crazy spying just for him."

Lily did her best to resist her husband's persuasion. But because she knew that Marshall had good intentions and that he also knew what was best for Michael. And besides, how can she say no to such a handsome devil.

Lily sighed and agreed with the boys, but in her own terms "Okay fine, but only for one night –"

"Two nights, and after that you leave Cookie alone okay Ted?" Marshall blurted.

Lily was shocked that Marshall changed her terms with his. He may be Michael's father but she was the one who was in labor for hours giving birth to the little bastard, I mean their first born.

"Marshall!"

"Two nights Lilypad that's all he's asking." Marshall reasoned.

"Actually I said three." Ted pointed out on a side note.

Lily glared at Ted when she sensed that he was hoping to spend a little more time with Cookie.

"But I guess two's fine." Ted chugged his beer down his throat to shut himself up.

* * *

><p><em>And kids, that night was one of the nights I would never forget. As you know your Aunt Lily would rarely listen to the shenanigans your Uncle Marshall and I try to pull of. But during our discussion whether or not I should see <em>

_Cookie again, she calmly accepted defeat and allowed me two consecutive nights to get Cookie to fall in love with me…I mean me fall in love with her… And to get her to tell me the truth… I know this sounds confusing, but _

_everything will make sense in the end. (I hope…)_

* * *

><p>"I give up! Fine, you get two nights with her."<p>

"Really!"

"Two nights!" Lily reminded him by flashing the number two with her hand in front of his face. "If you fail, we will pry her open to tell us the truth!" She warned.

"Thank you Lily, I won't let you down. Marshall what time is it?" He asked in a flash.

Marshall looked at his watch and told him the time. "It's about 6:45 why?"

"That's enough time for me to ravel on foot… Unless of course I take a cab…"

"Just go already buddy." Marshall insisted.

"Gotcha!" Ted grabbed his coat from the seat and ran towards the door doing his best to put it on. "Oh wait what excuse will I use this time?" Marshall and Lily were about to give their opinion on Ted's question when

Ted interrupted them. "Wait I'm going to be late, I'll just make one up. Okay thanks BYE!" And on that note he ran outside MacLaren's to catch a cab.

Marshall couldn't believe his ears when Lily accepted defeat. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pecked her cheek. "Lily Aldrin Eriksen... Did my ears just deceive me? Or did you just hook Ted up with Cookie for

two nights?"

"Yes, I gave Ted two more nights with Cookie." Lily sighed. "But I couldn't help it…" She then looked at her husband and kissed him sweetly on his lips. "That night, when Ted took care of paying Cookie, we had a

wonderful time together. It was the longest time we've spent together ever since Michael started becoming a spoiled brat.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Marshall mentioned. "Michael can be a handful, and with him running around with or without shorts we just couldn't find time to… You know…"

Lily found it sweet that Marshall too wanted to spend more time with her. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and started kissing him. In the middle of their kissing frenzy, Marshall suddenly stopped and whispered in

Lily's ear.

"Hey…Wanna make another one?" He suggested. "We can always go to a motel and –"

Lily stopped Marshall on his tracks and covered his mouth with her finger. Marshall thought that Lily would agree with his devilish idea, but Lily answered him by smacking his jaw.

"No baby making tonight!" She sternly ordered. "…But sex is welcome."

The couple got off the seat and rushed to find a motel.

* * *

><p><em>By this time everyone was rushing towards a destination that will bring them happiness. Ted rushed out to get a cab, Lily and Marshall ran out of MacLaren's to find a motel, and Robin… Robin was rushing around Brazil to find a <em>

_place to stay for the night._

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Sheraton Barra Hotel and Suites<strong>

Robin looked at her business phone once again and started rapidly punching her boss' private phone number. (Damn it pick up, PICK UP!) A few seconds later Mister Peterson picked up his phone and gave her the

answers she needed.

Mister Peterson was in bed with his wife when he got Robin's call. "Hello you've reached the Peterson's residence, how may I help you?"

"Mister Peterson it's me, Robin!"

"Ah, Robin, what a surprise. You've finally called my private hotline which I gave you… So?"

"Excuse me Sir… But what do you mean by so?" Robin asked.

Mister Peterson sat up on his bed and cleared his voice. "I told you to give me a call if and only IF you're in trouble… So… Why are you in trouble?"

"Mister Peterson, the hotel you said that would accommodate me is fully booked, and they say that they don't recall a reservation under our company!"

"Hmm, that's strange." Mister Peterson scratched his head and thought of a plan to get Robin a place for the night. "Don't worry, I know what to do!"

"Thank you Mister Peterson." Robin hung up and clasped her hands together. "C'mon Robin pull yourself together; I'm sure companies have faced the same problem you're in and got through. Besides, I can fully

understand that someone could have paid the bellboy a "nice tip" to steal your room… After all, the Carnivale is just a few weeks away."

* * *

><p><em>And Robin waited, and waited, she waited for about Four hours for Mister Peterson's saving hand. And even though she had been sleeping, belly up on the couch in the lobby for the most part of her long wait; Robin <em>

_never gave up. And when she was finally awakened, the good news was brought to her._

_A bellboy crept closer towards Robin who was still sleeping on the couch. After seeing her blow off some steam at the concierge he had learned to fear all Canadian women… Especially women named Robin._

* * *

><p>"Uhm… S- Senorita?" The bellboy stuttered as he lightly tapped Robin's shoulder.<p>

Robin instantly sat up and raised her fists at the bellboy. "If you try to kick me out I swear I'll –"

The bellboy jolted and took cover. "A Mister Peterson is on the phone for you!" He said as he croaked his voice.

Robin realized that she wasn't being kicked out of the hotel and rubbed her eyes. She noticed the bellboy shivering at the other end, trying to evade her if ever she really attacked. She stood up and headed towards the

welcome desk where a call for Mister Peterson is waiting for her.

Robin grabbed the phone from the concierge and held it up on her ear. "Hello, Mister Peterson?"

"I'm sorry if I took long Robin, I was saving you butt half asleep. Anyway you'll get to stay in the hotel, but there's a catch are you okay with –"

"Anything is fine Mister Peterson, as long as I get to drop my bags, get some good shut eye, and start working." Robin interrupted.

"Okay then, you'll be sharing a room with one of my closest friends; a very FAMOUS friend." Mister Peterson continued.

When Robin heard that she'll be sharing a room with a famous celebrity she couldn't hide her excitement. She started jumping and started guessing her roommate for a month. "Really! Is it, Monika Deol, or Farah

Nasser?"

"Who?" Mister Peterson asked. "Ah we're getting out of topic here I'll let you find out for yourself, and Robin."

"Yes Mister Peterson?"

"Good Luck." Mister Peterson hung up and returned to bed.

Robin returned the phone to the concierge and noticed that the bellboy who was afraid of her was kind enough to help her with her bags. Now, things were looking up on Robin's end. Not only will she spend a whole

month in one of the most beautiful countries in the world, but also she will get to spend one whole month with her very famous roommate.

* * *

><p>"Here we are Ms. Chairbatskee." The bellboy dropped her bags in front of room 696 with his smile still unbroken. Carrying Robin's bags was a torture on his body. Carrying all her equipment, clothes, and not to mention<p>

some unmentionables; he was relieved that they finally made it to her room.

"Uhmm, it's pronounced Scherbatsky." Robin corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." The bellboy didn't care about her name because he was fidgeting over his back and knees.

Robin was shocked when the bellboy answered her. She gave him a stern look which made him jump to his feet and grabbed the room key.

"Anyway here is your key, I suggest that you won't lose it so that I don't have to come back up here, and deal with you." After giving her the key to her room he dashed off in fear that she will hit him again.

Robin wanted to get back at him, but didn't have time. There are more important things than to come after a guy whom she forgot to get the name so that she could complain to the manager. She was excited to see her

famous roommate, and without hesitation unlocked the door and let herself in.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Room 696<strong>

The room had two separate beds, separated by a small table with a lamp and phone on top. It was furnished with two seats, a couch, and a flat screen TV. It had a beautiful view that cascaded Brazil's open waters and a

terrace to boot. The only downside in the room is that it only has one bathroom, and Robin didn't want to fight for who goes first in the shower with her roommate.

"Hello? Anyone here?" As Robin entered the room, she saw a woman sitting on one of the beds admiring the view. The woman looked at her and jolted.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm Robin Scherbatsky, from World Wide News." She gestured her hand towards the woman for a good and friendly handshake.

The woman looked at Robin's hand then at her. "Sorry, never heard of it."

Robin retracted her hand into a fist end took a step back in embarrassment. "Oh… My bad… May I at least know yours?"

"It's Tina." The woman answered bluntly.

"Ahh… Tina…It's nice to meet you." Robin sat on the other bed and unpacked her things uncomfortably. (He said I'll be sharing a room with someone famous… I haven't seen her anywhere.)

Tina looked at Robin and was curious of what she was doing. "Robin wasn't it? What the hell are you doing?"

Robin had enough of Tina and stopped unpacking. "Wait you didn't get the memo?"

Tina shook her head.

"We're going to be roommates for a month… Isn't that great?" Robin said in a high pitched shrilling voice.

"Yeah, I don't stay in this hotel." Tina answered.

"What! Then who am I sharing this room with –?"

Robin didn't get to finish her sentence because she was interrupted by a man who came out of the bathroom.

"Tina, are you ready for your first lesson?" The man asked.

Robin took a good look at the man. He was wearing tight pants and a lose shirt. He had brown, hair, a fake beard, and a decent tan.

"DAMN IT!" She screamed.

The man looked at Robin, and waved his hand. "Hi Robin… Ohhh…"

_And kids, this was the start of your Uncle Barney and Aunt Robin's Brazilian getaway…_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4<strong>

**To be Continued…**

If you are wondering who Monika Deol, or Farah Nasser are, they are Canadian journalists.


	5. My True Self

**Disclaimer: I not own the How I Met Your Mother Series… But I do ship this couple ^_^**

"Speaking."

(Thinking)

_Narrator Ted_

**Scene Change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Real Me<strong>

**Outside Room 696**

When Robin realized that she was sharing going to share a room with Barney; she quickly got out of the room and searched for her business phone. She patted her side

pockets, jacket pockets, and finally her back pocket, where she found the darned gadget. She dialed in Mister Peterson's emergency hotline and waited for him to pick up.

"Come on, pick up! PLEASE pick up!" Robin impatiently said in a whisper. Her body swayed incessantly back and forth waiting for Mister Peterson's explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>Peterson Residence<strong>

Back in the United States, Mister Peterson could not return to bed after receiving Robin's first phone call. So, he decided to do his wife a favor and surprise her with a full

course breakfast in bed made by his own two hands. He was about to flip his wife's pancakes when his phone rang. The crackling sound of machine hitting the counter

took his concentration out from his cooking. He looked at his phone, then his wife's pancakes, then his phone once more. Whenever he heard his Like A Boss ring tone, he

knew that an urgent call was coming through. But he also knew that his wife loves perfectly cooked pancakes.

* * *

><p>He didn't have enough time to think because his wife's pancakes were about to burn. (There is only one thing to do…) Putting his best game face on, he flipped his wife's<p>

pancakes up in the air, and as the circular breakfast favorite spun four times in the air he grabbed his phone from the counter and returned to the stove. Just in time for

the pancake to safely land form the greasy pan.

He gave himself a winning smile as he placed the cooked pancake on a plate. He then turned his attention to his phone which was still ringing.

"Yes, this is Peterson." He answered.

"Oh thank GOD you picked up." Robin said in a loud sigh of relief. "Sorry to bother you again sir, but it's about my roommate…"

"Ah! You mean Barnardo Cardozo? Isn't he a funny character?" He chuckled. "Hey, Scherbatsky, can I tell you something?"

"Okay…?"

"Did you know that, that guy made my daughter a very happy woman?" He shared.

* * *

><p><em>Kids, Mister Albert James Peterson was a well-known business tycoon back then. But because of his enormous wealth, however, his daughter came to like the lap of luxury and <em>

_became a spoiled brat. Don't believe me? For her 18th birthday she received 18 different cars from around the world with her name engraved in gold on the hood of each car… _

_Yeah, and no, you won't get a car for your birthdays…_

* * *

><p>"I owe him everything for keeping my daughter in line. After I enrolled her for a free dance lesson with him, she is a changed woman!"<p>

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's a changed woman." Robin said to herself.

"Huh…?" So anyway as you can see Barn is a very close friend of mine –"

"Barn?" Robin suddenly blurted.

"Yes Robin, we are that close." Mister Peterson regained his train of thought after he was suddenly interrupted. "And since we are that close; I give more importance to

him than you. And if I hear any complaints, any complaint at all; concerning you and the way you treat him… I'm sending you ass back here, got it?"

Robin didn't expect that Barney – let's rephrase that. Robin didn't expect that "Barn" was a very big deal for Mister Peterson. She was about to make the biggest mistake

of her life by telling her boss that his close friend will just distract her from her work. A lump of saliva was beginning to form in her throat. She had to think fast to avert her

current situation.

"So Scherbatsky are we clear?"

Robin gulped the lump of saliva down her throat and answered. "Yes sir… Crystal clear…"

"Good… Now what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Mister Peterson asked.

"Oh yeah that…" Robin's time was up! She had to think of something that won't make her boss fly her back to the states. (There is only one thing to do.) She thought.

"Uhm… My roommate is Barnardo Cardozo! Thank you very much…" She said in the most convincing voice she can muster.

"That's great! It's a good thing that you two are getting along. Now, will you excuse me and stop calling me? I'm making my wife some breakfast."

"Breakfast!" Robin looked at her wristwatch and wondered. "But isn't it a bit too early to make breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes it is. But she can get up and re-heat it in the microwave. Okay then bye!" Mister Peterson hung up and continued on his wife's breakfast.

Robin had no choice now. She gave out a sigh as she entered her room and did not expect to see what she hoped she didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Room 696<strong>

Barney… I mean Barnardo was sitting on one of the beds as Tina was putting on a little show. Tina wore a golden two piece costume that barely covered her body with

matching high heeled boots. Barnardo wanted to see if she had the flexibility, the discipline and the body to join his dance agency. And to prove that she's got the moves

she danced in front of Barnardo like it was no big deal. She shook her booty as she ran her fingers through her hair; her chest moved in a wave like pattern and showed

off her "assets" in front of Barnardo's face, and to finish off her routine she raised her right leg up in the air and returned with a split. And she did all that, when Robin

entered the room.

Barney couldn't believe his eyes and applauded. Not even an applause is enough to describe it, but a standing ovation!

"Bravo Tina, bravo!" He then stood up and took a good look at Tina. "Now what if I say you can do all that… But adding me in the elements as well?" Barnardo suggested.

Robin had no choice! She was tired, and defeated. She dragged her sore body next to the vacant bed and fell head first on the soft futon. (Here we go… Good bye Brazil…)

she thought.

* * *

><p><em>Back to me and Cookie, things were going smoothly with my – I mean her second meeting with me. We waited until Michael was fast asleep before sitting on the couch and <em>

_sharing a plate of freshly baked cookies. I was determined to find out what her secret is… But I had no idea that it was going to be easy._

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Marshall and Lily's Apartment<strong>

"Ted I need to tell you the truth!" Cookie suddenly blurted.

Ted chocked on a piece of chocolate fudge cookie when Cookie easily confessed about her secret.

"I have something what you call, a woman's intuition and I believe that the more I lie to someone I like the relationship always ends up in a disaster. So before I confess

my feelings to you I have to come clean."

Ted wasn't prepared for this. He thought that there wasn't anything wrong with Cookie so that he could spend more time with her, but with this confession it is like she's

throwing the opportunity out of the window, but friends must come first… Even though, it hurts.

"Ted, I lied… I don't aspire to be a law student. I don't need the money to pay for my tuition…"

"Then what are you doing with the money then?" Ted asked. "Please don't say you buy drugs!" He pleaded.

"Me? Drugs? Oh no! Thing is what I really want to be is a teacher, my parents don't approve of that chosen profession and told me that they will not support me if I go

through with it. That's why I'm taking this job, to support myself after I leave Law school."

Ted couldn't react and kept his mouth wide open with cookie crumbs all over his mouth.

"Kids are my passion Ted. And I want you to know that… Please say something." Cookie pleaded.

Ted took a few seconds to gather his thoughts and let out a sigh. "Phew! I thought you were doing something illegal." He chuckled. "But really? Kids? Wow you are

amazing."

Cookie gave him a smile and kissed his nose. "Why thank you."

"…Did I tell you that I'm a professor?" He boasted.

Cookie gave out a little giggle and kissed him on his lips. "Nope, but I'm ready to be taught."

* * *

><p><em>The moral lesson here kids… Is never move to second base if you've just met the girl the second time.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Room 696<strong>

A few dyas have passed since Robin and Barney left the gang in America to fulfill some things in Brazil. Only problem is, Barney was the only one doing great progress. And

as for Robin; it was hard to work with the "working conditions" that is sprucing up in their bedroom. Robin was gone by day, interviewing the competitors, the coaches,

and the judges; even though they were hard to come by. But during at night, the time where she should be collaborating all of her ideas, into one story, she could not

concentrate. Women from different walks of life would come at night and perform in front of Barney being Barnardo. Time is almost up for her in Brazil and she's not even

done with her story. She had to teach Barney some boundaries and she needed to teach him fast. But during her confrontation with her friend, she received an

unexpected surprise.

* * *

><p>"Barney." She hollered.<p>

"Ayup?" Barney answered as he was putting on his wig for Barnardo.

"Can I talk to you? It's about 'your work'."

When Barney was finished fixing up his character he turned his attention to Robin.

"Barney,Carnivalel is just days away and I desperately need to get my story done. I'm not even half there because it's impossible to interview my guests because of their

last minute change of schedule, I can't think straight because of the constant 'lessons' you give your 'students'; and to top it all off I don't have a camera crew!"

"Wait, you don't have a crew?" He asked. "I thought that big shot news networks should provide their employees?"

"So did I!" Robin had enough of all this stress and sat down on her bed. "Mister Peterson thinks that since this is a story about my travel in Brazil, it's a good idea that I

record the scenes as well! ISN'T IT AMAZING!" She said sarcastically.

Barney looked at Robin and felt ashamed. Here he was in Brazil messing around with girls, ignoring his friend who is in Brazil doing a serious business. But instead he's

being him while Robin is sitting on the bed with her hands covering her face trying to hold her tears because of all the stress she's trying to handle.

"Hey don't worry about it." He sat next to Robin and placed his arm around her. "I'm pretty sure something amazing will turn up."

"No Barney nothing will!" She forced. "Why is it that when I try to achieve something, fate will pull me down, and it will be always lower from where I've started." She

looked up with tears in her eyes and reddened cheeks.

* * *

><p>When Barney took a good look at Robin his chest tightened. He rarely saw Robin cry and never really wanted to. He needed to do something fast in order for Robin to<p>

return to her old, Canadian self! And he knew just what to do.

"Come on get up." He insisted.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Put these on!" Barney threw a blindfold to Robin.

Robin looked at the blindfold and was confused. "What are you trying to –?"

"Just put em' on Scherbatsky!"

Robin didn't have the will to fight back and put the blindfold on. A few seconds later he felt Barney's warm hands grasp hers. She jolted a little bit but was assured that

everything will be fine.

"Don't worry… I'll take care of you." He whispered into her ear.

Robin knew that she'll regret following Barney's orders, but she just went with it. She nodded to tell Barney that she was going to ride with whatever Barney was

planning. Barney smiled and led the blindfolded Robin to her unexpected surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Move Your Body Dance Studio<strong>

Robin had no idea where she was or what Barney had in store for her. All she knew was, when Barney took of her blindfold all of her stress seemed to disappear.

"Barney what is this?" She asked.

"For now… Call me Barnardo." He requested. "Okay Ladies" He screamed with a Portuguese accent. "This woman here is a good friend of mine. She's been under a lot of

stress lately so I want you to help her loosen up okay?"

"Yes Barnardo!" The ladies simultaneously answered.

"But… Barnardo how will this help me?" Robin whispered to his ear.

"Ah that's easy. You see, most of the people you are interviewing are in my dance studio." He answered.

"What?

"

"Yes, it seems that the women in Brazil just love to dance. Especially when Carnivale is right around the corner." He then grabbed Robin's shoulders and smiled. " And

that's what you're going to do, Linda start the music!" Barnardo pointed at a woman who also turned to be a professional DJ and turned on the music.

* * *

><p>The studio was instantly filled with a mix of Salsa, Jazz and Pop music that got the crowd shaking. Robin didn't want to join in the fun at first, but when Barnardo extended<p>

his arm and invited her to dance, she couldn't resist. Barnardo spun Robin in the middle of the dance floor and danced. It was a feeling like no other, it was liberating, fast

paced, and for Robin, the reason why she had to do this story. Barnardo then held her close and wrapped his arms around her body. Robin didn't mind him touching, they

were dancing after all. But as time passed by, they would look at each other in the middle of the dance floor and notice a spark. A spark that can create Chemistry that

was unmatched.

* * *

><p>Robin looked at Barnardo and noticed that his false facial hair was falling off. She didn't want him to be embarrassed in front of his students and so, when she spun back<p>

into his arms she tried to put it back in place. But Barnardo stopped her from doing so and placed her hand on his chest.

"But your disguise, what if they notice it's fake!" She asked.

Barney ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. "I don't need a disguise… For now, at least…"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 5<strong>

**To be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>To my Dear Readers,<strong>

I just had to write this down, after seeing episode 10 of season 7! I JUST HAD TO Speed typing rocks!** ~Ciao ^_^**


	6. When in Rio

**Disclaimer: I do not own the How I Met Your Mother Series…But I do ship this couple ^_^**

"Speaking."

(Thinking)

_Narrator Ted_

**Scene Change**

* * *

><p><strong>THINGS TO REMEMBER: Dear reader, if you are currently watching the latest season of HIMYM please know that I incorporated some elements from the show's <strong>

**past episodes, and everything that I wrote and will write had been planned even before Season 7 started. So please don't complain that I didn't follow the show's**

**timeline. I didn't know those things would happen. I hope we have understood each other okay?**

**~Ciao ^_^**

**Now back to the story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: When in Rio<strong>

_Kids, everything was fine and dandy with me and Cookie. After she had opened up to me, I immediately told Marshall and Lily the reasons why they thought she was acting a little_

_ strange as promised. And being a teacher herself, Lily thought that what Cookie was doing was a very chivalrous move indeed. However, I just wished Lily and Marshall did the _

_same thing._

* * *

><p><strong>Inside MacLaren's pub (In the usual booth)<strong>

"You told Cookie's parents on her!" Ted exclaimed while he was finishing half of his beer. "How… How could you!" He asked, folding his arms across his chest as he rested

his back on the booth.

"Ted there is nothing wrong with what we've done." Lily reasoned.

"Yeah man, loosen up." Marshall patted Ted's shoulder to help him start loosening up.

"Nothing wrong!" Ted then stood up and faced his friends with his index finger pointing at them. "What you have done is a very wrong move indeed. Did you know how

long Cookie was keeping this a secret?"

"That's the problem." Lily pointed out. "Kids shouldn't lie to their parents. Especially when they are the ones paying for their college."

"She's right Ted, we always use the 'We pay for everything' card whenever Michael has his tantrums."

Lily and Marshall looked at each other and remembered the times they did use the "We pay for everything" card on Michael.

* * *

><p><em>Now, Michael was a spoiled brat back then, being the only child in the group and all. And all children have their tantrums; Michael loved to do them especially when things didn't go<em>

_his way. Like the time he wouldn't want to eat his vegetables, or the time he didn't want to do his homework. All of his tantrums end up with him trying to run away. And each_

_time he threatens his parents it always ends, up something like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Eriksen Apartment<strong>

Michael clutched on to the doorknob with a stern look on his face. He was carrying his favorite backpack that was fashioned like a teddy bear and his red baseball cap. He

looked at his parents who were sitting on the couch reading a good book before leaving.

"GOODBYE!" He boomed as he opened the front door.

"Goodbye Michael, good luck finding a job." Lily reminded.

"A job?" Michael asked.

"Yes honey a job, you know, so you can pay for all your food, clothes, and desserts you'll need.

Hearing this, Michael released his grip on the door knob and joined his parent on the couch. "I thought you were gonna buy me all that stuff?" He reminded.

"Oh no sport if you're going to leave us that means you have to fend for yourself out there and earn a work's worth." Marshall explained. "You have to find a house, find a

job or two to even pay for the house…"

"But, why?" Michael asked.

"Because you won't live here anymore; and everything in this house that means your clothes and your toys… We paid for everything."

"So that means…"

"Yes son, everything in this house is ours, because we paid for them." Marshall answered.

* * *

><p><strong>MacLaren's pub (In the usual booth)<strong>

"Oh, Michael can be the sweetest little devil in the world." Lily sighed happily.

"Don't you guys realize what you have done? If Cookie knew that I told you about this she's going to break up with me –"

"And she should!" Lily interrupted. "I mean c'mon, she's still studying. And the sight of a student having a relationship with a professor doesn't look right."

"Yeah… It kinda looks Pedophilic to me." Marshall said as he nodded in approval.

"But she's doing so well! I mean I'm just a teeny tiny bit of a distraction… What's the worse that could happen?"

* * *

><p><em>And after a few weeks, the worst did happen. After dating Cookie for only three days her grades started slipping and I was the only thing in her mind. This is worse than Pedophilia;<em>

_ this is downright stalking. So, as the grown up I had to break up with her. What can I say? I was concerned with her studies. Anyway by the time I have broken up with Cookie _

_your Uncle Barney and Aunt Robin cam back from Brazil. And from then on their relationship was spiraling downwards._

"Uhm… But wait! What happened to them in Brazil?" Ted's son asked.

_To tell you the truth…I had no idea back then, but I promise to tell you when we get a little further with my stories._

* * *

><p>Lucky for you guys I'm not Ted, and I will tell you exactly to what happened with the two of them in Brazil. ^_^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At the Interview Site<strong>

After their little dance number in Barnardo's studio Robin felt a little lighter. She felt giddy as a school girl after dancing with Barney, but that wasn't the only reason why

she was all stress free. Barney took it upon himself to help his friend in need. With all the unlucky things that had been happening in her stay in Brazil, meeting Barney

was the only thing that seemed right. He helped her from the easy jobs, like finding her interviewees because most of them were women; up until to the most technical

like standing in as her professional cameraman. Robin was just about to wrap up her story when Barney had the most excellent idea.

"And cut, okay Barney that's a wrap!" Robin thanked her interviewee before letting her go.

"Shhhh!" Barney placed his index finger on Robin's lips. "Can you not use my real name in this country? Please!" Barney begged as he returned the camera into its case.

"You do realize that if you utter my real name here a stampede of broken hearted bimbos will swarm after me; telling me promises I didn't keep. It's illegal in 30 different

countries you know?"

Robin skipped towards Barney and took off his shades. "Okay then… Zack Awesome." She then placed the sunglasses on her head and whispered to his ear. "But to tell

you the truth I like the sound of Barney better than Zeke."

Barney froze when he felt Robin's warm breath touch his earlobe. He stood there, watching her walk back to the truck that brought them there. She turned around and

gave him a smile. And with that enchanting smile, it somewhat pierced his heart. He held his chest and steadied his heartbeat, but it can't.

He started remembering those times when he was most happy, in MacLaren's, in his home, in the hospital. And everything was zoomed towards Robin's face. He then

thought of a good idea to capture her in her current state but on a different hour. He was about to speak when he thought about it. Was this a mistake? Was this love

ready to bite him back in the ass?

"Zeke?" Robin suddenly hollered.

Barney snapped out of his daze and pulled himself together. He saw Robin walking towards him and suddenly holding his wrist.

"C'mon Mister Awesome, if we don't hurry we'll never get the chance to record some shots of the Carnivale."

* * *

><p>Yes, tonight was the night for one of Brazil's biggest festivities; the Carnivale. All the beautiful men and women, representing their schools shall come forth and show off<p>

their pride as colorful floats, and whacky themes follow them from the center aisle. Robin didn't want to miss this chance to get a goof picture, and with Barney's help she's

sure that she'll get an outstanding shot.

"Wait a moment." Barney ran back to the set and grabbed the camera case. "I almost forgot it." And instead of letting Robin hold his wrist this time, he himself held her

hand.

Robin felt his warm palms touch hers. It has been a long time since they've held hands like this, or with any man at that matter. After she broke up with Kevin, she hasn't

been the same. Losing a guy who was willing to love you even though you're a mess, now that takes courage. But she had to break up with him; she pitied him for letting

himself get hurt because of her mistakes and had to let him go. She promised that work will be in her mind from now on, but after feeling Barney's assuring hand again… It

opened up bittersweet memories of them being together. For the past few weeks in Brazil, however, the bad memories of their relationship seemed to fade. She noticed

that Barney was gradually changing; most of his time was spent not on Brazilian women, but on her and her alone. Was this what he wanted? Is he willing to try this

again? She didn't know what to think or say. However, she clasped her hands tighter as they walked back to the truck.

* * *

><p>It might've looked weird to see a woman dragging a man in a tugging fashion towards a truck, but to them. It felt like it was meant to be.<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours later the streets of Rio started to burst into the party vibe. Men and women dressing in colorful and loud apparels to blend in with the performers; last minute<p>

checking of the floats before the runway is lit, and the dancers warming up before the parade. And sure enough Barnardo Cardozo had to be there; for what reason? To

dance with his students of course, what else would it be? Oh yeah, and the girls too. But his surprise for Robin wouldn't be complete without the star of the show…

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Room 696<strong>

Barnardo knocked on the bathroom door where Robin was changing into her outfit. "C'mon Robin!" Barnardo hollered with the best Portuguese accent he can create. "The

ladies are waiting for us!"

"Barney, why are you making me wear this ridiculous outfit?" Robin asked as she zipped her clothes.

Barnardo looked at himself in mirror on the hall and scoffed. "Excuse me? There is no Barney in this parameter."

Robin gave out a loud sigh and revealed herself. "Okay I'm sorry…Barnardo."

When Barnardo took a look at Robin, he couldn't utter a single word. And even though the real Barney was hidden under his disguise; you immediately knew that

Barnardo was no longer in their presence after he took a glance. The golden sequined dress she wore fit perfectly with her stature. Her neck was exenterated because of

the low cut, its length was just above the knee, and it hugged her waist just enough to see her curves; it has been a very long time since he's seen Robin all dressed up

for an event.

"So..?" Robin did a full 360 degree turn in front of Barney to show him the outfit.

"It looks g – great! But it's missing something." Barney dug into his pocket and grabbed something. "Close your eyes." He said.

Robin didn't want anymore surprises from Barney. First meeting him in the airport, second, finding out that he was going to be her roommate, third, that he insisted to

become his cameraman, and finally, fourth, the gorgeous dress she was wearing. She wanted to tell Barney that he has done enough, but Barney begged her to close her

eyes.

"Fine!" Robin then closed her eyes but squinted. (He's done so much for me already. I can at least return him the favor by doing this.)

* * *

><p>Barney quickly pinned something on Robin's dress, but before he can tell her to open her eyes he moved in closer to her. Just enough for their lips to barely touch and that<p>

she could feel his breath touching her nose. Robin kept her eyes closed even though she could sense him closing in.

They both knew that they wanted to seal this event with a kiss and forget about it; just like they always do. But for some vague reason, they didn't continue the kiss they

both knew that was supposed to happen.

Barney backed up a little bit and clapped his hands. "Open your eyes!"

Robin did what she was told and looked at her dress. She noticed a funny looking broach fastened on the right side of her chest and gave Barney a funny look. "Okay

Barnardo what's this?"

"It's a switch to activate the hidden cameras I installed throughout the route of the parade; isn't it ingenious? Anyway I got this for you to make filming a little easier." He

answered.

"Why would I need this thing? I can always hold the camera and get an angle from those angles."

"That's the reason… I want you to join me in the parade Robin."

"What?"

"I mean, you too are a student of the Move Your Body dance studio even though it was just a few days, and all my students must perform in the parade. I even have a

float to blend in!" He said excitedly.

"No!" Robin complained. "I don't want to dance in the street with millions of people watching me."

"Oh why not?" Barney retorted.

"One, I don't want to make a fool of myself in public, and two…, I can't dance." She confessed.

"Can't dance! You, Robin Scherbatsky can't dance!" Barney paused for dramatic effect. "That's absurd."

"I'm telling you the truth, I really can't dance." She swore.

"Oh, yeah? Then tell me, who was I dancing with to perfect the finale in the routine?" He asked.

"Wait what we were doing back then was part of the routine?" Robin suddenly blurted. "You didn't tell me that what we were doing was part of the routine."

Barney looked at her and slowly gave out a smile. "Surprise…?"

"BARNEY –"

"Come on Scherbatsky just this once. Just do this for me and you won't have to again…"

Robin sighed and gave it a thought before answering.

"And besides you won't be the only one making a fool of yourself…" Barney then plastered his fake moustache before continuing his point. "So will I."

Robin let out a smile and grabbed her purse. "Two friends making a fool of themselves sounds like a great idea."

Barney then stuck out his shoulder so that Robin can wrap her arm around it.

"Sounds like a good idea indeed…" Barney said to himself as they walked out of the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>In the hype of Carnivale<strong>

When the sun had gone down and the people were all set for the party you could tell that the spirit of Carnivale was in the air. And the Carnivale won't be complete

without its signature floats and parades. Within the pool of contestants the Move Your Body dance studio's float was just a few minutes away from the entry point.

Barnardo and his students were all excited so show off their moves to woo the crowds, the judges, and their votes to be able to win the best float in the parade. And

when their time to enter was nearing, Robin suddenly wanted to back out.

The team in front of them was about to end, and it was time for them to shine.

Robin had been thinking about joining the parade ever since she left the hotel. She wanted to please her boss so bad, but she didn't want to make a fool of herself in

public, even though it was with Barnardo. Something had to be done. "Barnardo I can't do this!" She suddenly blurted.

"Robin, we've talked about this." Barnardo reminded. "Just ignore the millions of people watching you all over the country, and you'll be fine."

"That's not helping!" She pointed out. Then the sound of their drums signaling them to enter started to play, and the more she got nervous. She turned around and

headed to the back of the line.

* * *

><p>Barney knew that the show must go on even if one of the dancers did bail out. But we're talking about Robin here and not just any dancer. He left his position and chased<p>

after her.

"Robin!" He hollered, but she moved faster than he did. (Why is she so stubborn?) Barney picked up the pace and eventually grabbed Robin by the shoulder. "Robin,

what's the matter with you? I thought you wanted to impress Bert with your report?" He asked.

"I did, it's just that –"

"And don't give me that 'I'm afraid' excuse. Your Robin Scherbatsky, the bravest Canadian I know!"

Robin looked at Barnardo and smirked. "You mean one of… Your Canadian too, remember?"

"Shut up and listen to me!" Barney interrupted. "For the past few years, you've said that you've always wanted to be a news anchor. But if I can recall you never even get

that close to becoming one and land on the silliest positions known to man. But here you are now, doing a report in the greatest party in the whole universe and you're

going to back out?"

Barney was right. Robin worked so hard to get this far, and a little stage fright wanted her to pack her bags and be contented with what she hard. "But I've never done

anything like this." She cried. "I can't take the risk of humiliating myself."

"Of course you can! What about the time you wanted to be an American, and studied for the test but ended up in Canada the following day? Or the time you gussied up

to see if you can nab a guy in a few short seconds?"

Robin looked up and stared at Barney.

"And let's not forget… Robin Sparkles?" He whispered.

Robin remembered the times she did become daring yet stupid, and all those memories started to make her realize that she had done a lot of outrageous things before.

These memories let out a smile on her face.

"You're right…" She whispered.

"Yes, I am!" Barney said.

"I've been taking all those risks before so why stop now?"

"Correct!"

Robin released her nervousness with a sigh of relief and gave Barney a hug. "Thank you so much Barn – I mean Barnardo… I couldn't have done it without you."

"Hey I didn't do anything." He then looked at Robin and rubbed her shoulders with a smile. "You did everything!" He pointed out. "Having a successful job, great friends,

and awesome attitude got you here… Even though you say that your life is a mess… It's not half bad."

Robin gave out a meek smile when she heard those words from Barney

"And if everything seems that there's not hope, or if something goes wrong… I'll always be here for you, okay?" Barney assured.

"Thanks Barnardo."

* * *

><p>Then, all of a sudden time stopped for a little while. And once again, even though they didn't mean to; Barney and Robin found themselves in a position we like to call in<p>

love. Seeing the person for who they really are, though their lives aren't perfect. In the back of their minds they knew that this relationship would never work; if it didn't

work for the first time then why force it again? But for some strange reason, the atmosphere of Rio clouded their minds and told them to go with their hearts desire.

Barney stared at Robin's kissable lips and felt numb. It has been a long time since he had tasted them. While Robin stared into Barney's eyes; his crisp and calm blue eyes

that told her that everything was going to be alright whenever he wrapped her into his arms.

Robin was slowly moving forward towards Barney, but not because she intended to. They were clogging the runway that the other performers shoved them towards the

entrance.

"Barnardo, hurry up! The band can't start without you!" A student interrupted.

And just like that, reality bit them back in the ass. Barney looked at his ensemble and realized that he was being his old lady-killer self. Robin did the same when she saw

her broach. She can't be in lovey dovey world right now… She had a job to do.

And with that, she tapped the broach and grabbed Barney's hand. "Are you ready to burn the dance floor, partner?"

* * *

><p><strong>In the Runway<strong>

The Move Your Body dance studio has been delaying the other performers for quite some time. The judges will have to deduct some points for that fiasco and to judge

them with the remaining criterions they had left. If they had any left that is.

The band was already sick of waiting for their teacher and was about to go on without him. But when they heard him screaming to start playing, they looked at one

another and started to play. The whole arena mixed in with the cheers, howls, and music of the other competitors. But Barney could care less of what they were doing,

because by the time he spun Robin into position it was all about her. Their hands met, their bodies touched, and even though it looked so romantic they blended in the

scene. The judges thought so too, but they didn't care.

And once again, time stopped for Barney and Robin. They were still dancing, but their surroundings felt slower, and sounded muffled. They ignore everything around them

and placed their attention with each other, they found themselves in the sticky spot of being in love, but this time they were both conscious. They knew that they would

eventually come back to this situation but they didn't stop. They somehow felt like this was really meant to be, and by the time their number was done; time moved with

the world.

* * *

><p>The last position of their dance was where they met the closest in their whole routine. Her eyes staring into his, while his lips where almost touching hers with their hands<p>

wrapping around each other's bodies. The crowds were cheering with the performers and the atmosphere got wilder. It filled up Robin's system and made her say five

words that she would regret.

"I LOVE YOU BARNEY STINSON!" She screamed.

And even though the whole arena was swarmed with people's cheers Barney heard her loud and clear.

(She said she loves me… SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME!) "I LOVE YOU TOO ROBIN SCHERBATSKY!" He screamed.

"Wait did she just say Barney Stinson?" A performer questioned.

After Barney had answered her with a scream, Robin realized what she just said. She looked at the performer who was talking to another woman and started to panic.

"Oh no we're done for." She exasperated.

"What do you mean?" Barney asked.

"I screamed out your name…"

"So what? You'd better get used to it coz you're going to howl it again later tonight." He joked.

"Remember when you told me that saying your name aloud was illegal in 30 countries?"

"Yeah?"

Robin pointed at a bunch of women looking angrily at Barney. Barney turned to that same direction and quickly looked away. He wrapped his arm around Robin's shoulder

and started walking with his head down.

"Okay listen Scherbatsky, if you wanna live you have to do exactly as I say." He whispered. "Back there is a hungry group of women, waiting to tear my guts apart… But

there is a solution! The only way to break free from their deathly, icy, heartless glare is to –"

"RUN!" Robin grabbed his hand and sprinted out from the runway.

* * *

><p>Their trail was being followed by a stampede of broken hearted women of all ages. Even one of the judges joined in for the hunt, and pretty soon Carnivale had been<p>

disrupted because of one man and thousands of scorned women. The men didn't understand why, but they thought that it was the hype of the party. Either way, the

women got their claws out and searched the whole city for the man who broke their hearts; a scumbag named Barney Stinson.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Room 696<strong>

Miraculously, Robin and Barney landed safely into their room. They locked all the windows and the doors and double checked them to make sure. After a run like that you

would think that they would just plop down on the beds and sleep, but no. They looked at each other in exhaustion and started to laugh. Their adventure to Rio was

about to expire and disrupting the Carnivale was the best way to end it with a bang.

"Hey did you mean everything you said a while back?" Barney asked.

"What did I say?" She asked.

"You know the part where you screamed my name and told me that you loved me; which caused the women stampede… Do you remember?"

"Oh…" Robin clasps her hands and started rubbing them with each other even though it wasn't that cold. "What about you… Did you mean everything –"

"Pshaw no!" Barney interrupted. "We're best friends, well besides me and Ted but that's a bro thing. And besides it didn't work out the first so why would we…?"

"Yeah why would we? And if we did we would look stupid because we would be all googley eyed with one another and saying mushy stuff…" Robin pointed out.

"But, we would be doing it together…"

The room fell silent for a moment. You expect them to call it off but it went on. Immediately after the silence Robin and Barney wrapped their arms around one another and

started kissing. The sound of their lips pursing each other with their hands messing up their hair stimulated them to get undressed and continuing this escapade on the

floor. And by the time it was morning the two of them stared at the ceiling, then looked at each other.

"Oh… My… God…"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 6<strong>

**To be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally it's done! Hope you are all psyched for the next episode of HIMYM and chapter 7 ~Ciao ^_^<strong>


	7. Third Time's the charm

**Disclaimer: I do not own the How I Met Your Mother Series…But I do ship this couple ^_^**

"Speaking."

(Thinking)

_Narrator Ted_

**Scene Change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Third Time's the Charm<strong>

**Inside Room 696**

Barney and Robin were staring at the fire detector latched on the white ceiling. It was 8:30 in the morning, but they had not realized it for the velvet curtains were fully covering the windows of their hotel room. They

stared at the fire detector with their bare backs resting on a blanket scruffily placed on the dark brown rug. The fire detector gave off a red light every few seconds which irritated Robin since the nights before. She was

wondering why she was staring at such an illustrious device. And after the fire detector flash its irritating light five times, Robin finally got the message.

"Oh… My… God!" Robin stood up and grabbed the blanket that protected their backs from the floor, and used it to conceal her nakedness from Barney. Without realizing it, she tugged the blanket too hard causing Barney

to roll over the opposite side. "This is not happening…" An exasperated voice came out from her mouth. "What the hell happened last night?"

Barney, with stomach pressed against the brown rug; looked up and saw Robin's marvellous figure from an upper view. His mouth was agape; he was about to answer her question, but an agonizing headache came

upon him and stopped him from doing so.

"Sorry can't answer." With his head resting on the floor. "My mind can't concoct anything as of this moment."

(Well he's useless.) She said to herself. Robin looked around the room to search for clues to what had happened last night. Empty bottles of beer, wine and brandy lying on the floor surrounded by a dry puddle of who

knows what. She looked at the beds to her side and to her amazement she saw their clothes thrown aimlessly. From their shirts to their underwear everything that she was not wearing can be found on Barney's side of

the bed. She knew what happened, but asked to be sure. "Did we… Sleep together last night?"

"Well, that depends." Barney raised himself up by pushing his weight from the floor. "Did you want us to sleep together last night?"

Robin was about to punch him on the face. Her fist was just inches away from the bridge of his nose when she stopped herself. "Oh God why does this keep happening?" She sat herself on her side of the bed, pulling

more of the blanket to cover her body.

"Do you want me to help you answer that question?" He was standing right in front of her. He knew that he didn't want this to happen… Or did he?

Robin looked up for a second and then looked away. "How can I say yes? You're naked! Get something to hide that…" Robin could not say his male attachment and just kept pointing at it looking away.

"What?" Barney raised his hands to the side and flaunted his perfect body. "You've seen Barney Jr. Loads of times, and besides." Putting his hand to his waist now. "I look amazing in my Birthday Suit! Not for sale or for

rent, and it only caters to me."

"Do it or I'll rip it out of my sight." She snapped.

Without hesitation, Barney grabbed a soft pillow from the opposite bed and placed it in between his legs. "I was trying to say…" He continued. "Is that, I can answer that question for you…. But –" He added. "First; we

have to catch the early bird breakfast." He said. "It's 8:45 so that means we have two hours and fifteen minutes to eat; pack up and go!" He suggested.

"BARNEY!"

"Alright, I was just kidding." He scoffed. "But breakfast would have been a great idea." He looked left and right and looked under the covers for something. When he had found it under the bed, he grabbed it with one

hand and showed it to Robin. "Remember this?" He asked showing her the piece of jewellery.

Robin grabbed the broach from Barney's hand and remembered that she was wearing it the night before. She observed its sparkling craftsmanship and let out a breath. "And how will this help us answer my question?"

"Don't you remember? That's the switch that activates the cameras I have set-up." Robin looked at Barney with a confused look. "To help you get amazing shots of the parade?" He reminded her. He grabbed the broach

switch from Robin's hand and plugged it in the television set as he balanced the pillow in between his legs.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm plugging this bad boy up to receive the feed from the cameras." Without wasting anytime, Barney ran left and right grabbing cables and extension cords from their bags and connected

them together.

"Wait everything that the cameras recorded last night gets saved in that little thing?" Robin stood up with the blanket still covering her body figuring out how Barney knew a lot about the technical details in filming.

"I forgot to tell you; that after the cameras stop recording the footage they immediately send the footage in the mother board which is found in this bad boy." He answered while wiring the intricate details of his creation.

"Wow Barney! I'm amazed that you know all this stuff." Robin complemented. "Did you go to school for this?"

"Pshaw no way, Barney Stinson doesn't need to go to school to connect some silly wires." He scoffed. "I just know a guy."

"It figures" She moaned.

After tightening a few bolts and connecting extra more wires it was set. Barney grabbed the TV remote on top of the side table and handed it to Robin. "Kindly do the honors."

Robin grabbed the remote from Barney and pointed it at the screen. She was afraid of what she'll see or hear, but if that was the only way to answer her question she had no other choice. The TV sounded with a click and

the black screen was now overlapped with the sounds of people cheering and colourful sights of the upcoming floats of Carnivale.

* * *

><p>They plastered their sights on the screen to find out the reasons why they did what they had done last night. Sitting on opposite beds now, covered with what used to cover their beds they waited intently for that<p>

reason. And then finally they heard it; from the speakers of the television set a few words they screamed made them remember.

"I LOVE YOU BARNEY STINSON! I LOVE YOU TOO ROBIN SCHERBATSKY!" The speakers boomed.

And on that moment they both remembered. After shouting what seemed to be the worst ting to say at that time and place they were flooded by a sea of women. This caused an abruption in the Carnivale because of the

traffic they had caused. No one can stop this destruction; not even the judges because one of them literally jumped out of the judges' box and chased after Barney. Barney and Robin remembered the thirty minute run

they had to divert all of the women out of their sights. Their breaths were short, and sweat started to pour from their foreheads, but their hands did not slip. Throughout the whole thirty minute run their hands did not let

go; and in some occasions their bodies had to be together to fit into narrow corners and hiding themselves from the sea of angry and scorned women. When they finally reached their hotel room, instead of turning in for

the night they got busier. They undressed each other from head to toe, lying down on the floor because the beds were too heavy to carry, and ordering a few bottles of alcohol to make the experience a little more

exciting.

* * *

><p>After realizing what they had done, Robin switched off the TV and got up, grabbing her clothes on the bed and in the drawers that was furnished by the hotel. She entered the bathroom to get her toiletries and came out<p>

with a green bath robe wrapped around her body. Barney was oblivious to what she had done and stared at her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Where do you think?" She grabbed her stroller bag from the side and started packing. "I'm going back to New York. I think I have over stayed my welcome here in Brazil." She said to herself as she threw her clothes in

the bag.

She didn't fold her clothes neatly in the bag. The clothes formed a mound that had been mixed with dirty and unused garments. Barney knew that Robin has not overstayed her welcome. He looked at her face and saw

her eyes watering. Each time she picked up her remaining clothing her nimble hands would tremble. Every time she tries to speak her voice would rattle and say nothing at all. Barney could never keep his promise to

Robin. He made her cry once again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Looking up to get her attention.

"Are you crazy!" She stopped packing her things in her rage. "That's the last thing I want us to do."

"One, I am not crazy." He corrected. "And two we SHOULD talk about this." He changed the position of the pillow to cover his male attachment as he stood up. He tried to get her attention but Robin would just not stop.

Barney called her attention three times and was answered by her ignorance. He was so tired of her stubbornness that he put on his boxers and grabbed her arms. "Robin, listen to me!"

Robin stared at him with tears pouring down her cheeks now. Barney broke his promise once again and tsked. He wiped her tears with his thumb and held the back of her head with his warm palms.

"Why is it that when things start to get better between us you want us to overlook at this moment and forget everything?" He asked.

"Because it is the only way Barney!" She cried. She grabbed his hands that caressed the back of her head and pulled them away. "It's the only way for us to be happy…" She whispered.

"Can't we be happy together!" He reasoned.

Robin looked at Barney's blue eyes and shook her head. "Happiness is impossible for us Barney." She sighed. "Each time we sleep together… Or fall in love." She brought up. "When we were dating we eventually broke

up. And then when we did it again… You lost Nora."

Nora. The woman who could have been the Mrs. Stinson in Barney's life left him on the altar without even saying goodbye. Did she find out about his adultery eventually? Was that the reason why she left?

Robin intently caressed his cheek before returning to pack her bags. "Right now, I don't want to think of the horrible things that might happen after last night, so for now. Let's just forget about what happened last night.

I don't want to burden your future because of me." She said.

Barney couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. Robin? Become a burden? Those ill futures that happen after they sleep together must have been coincidental. Because after she had packed her bags and

went in the shower to take a bath; Barney was seen sitting on one bed, playing with the broach in one of his hands.

(You were never a burden Robin. It was my fault why we broke up… Why I lost Nora.) He thought. "I loved you… I loved you too much." He raised the broach above his head to get a better glimpse at its glittering beauty.

* * *

><p><em>Now, where was I until I was abruptly interrupted? Oh yeah, you're uncle Barney and aunt Robin returned from Brazil. At first we thought that Barney went to Maldives, just as he had planned and we never thought that he would <em>

_follow her all the way to Brazil. Anyway, it is true that when they got back from Brazil their relationship started to falter. The effect wasn't immediate because when they came back; they were still laughing and having drinks with us_

_in the pub. Besides, Robin's Carnivale coverage was a huge success that her boss gave her a promotion! We celebrated as long as we wanted because that was what she had always wanted. A few weeks later, however, we did _

_notice that Robin's attitude was starting to change. Everyone would be complete; drinking beer, having laughs and getting ourselves into trouble on one day. And then all of a sudden; something like this happened._

* * *

><p><strong>Inside MacLaren's (in the usual booth)<strong>

"Hey guys? What's up?" Robin entered the pub slightly drenched from the rain. She wore a khaki coat and a stripped scarf when she greeted the incomplete group. She did not have the luxury of taking them off and

hanging them on the side and sat down next to Ted facing Lily and Marshall.

"Wow Robin!" Ted exclaimed. "Didn't you hear the weather report today? I mean, you do work in a news network?"

"Ughh, I left my umbrella in the first cab I tried to get on." She grunted. "It drove off as soon as half of my body entered the back seat."

"Tsk, cab drivers," Marshall complained with a nod. "They don't have the sense of respect nowadays." He chugged down a little of his beer to console his woes.

Lily patted his back and rested her head on his shoulder. "Aww Baby." She purred. "We're in New York. No one has a sense of respect in this city."

"… Oh yeah!" Marshall realized.

Ted clapped his hands to get Robins attention as he leaned back to his seat. "So Robin, want me to get you a drink?" He pointed at the bar with the sway of his head jokingly giving her the 'wanna hook up with me later'

expression written all over his face.

Robin shook her head. "It's okay I don't plan on drinking today."

The whole table gasped in disbelief. Lily's back was against the seat, Marshall had his hand on his chest and Ted's arms were up in the air. It was very rare for Robin not to drink anything in MacLaren's. As the matter in

fact each time they are in the pub she drinks her favourites namely, brandy, whiskey, scotch and the like. Robin's eyes widened when she heard her friends gasps. She thought that it was okay to skip drinking today, but

it seems like her friends want her liver to explode.

"… What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with our friend Robin!" Ted interrogated.

"Guys, what's the big deal? I can drink whenever I please." She reasoned.

"No, no, there's a reason." Lily said as she pointed at Robin. "There's something up with you today."

"Yeah Robin, what happened to the alcoholic, and sometimes drunk, Canadian hoser we know and love?" Marshall added.

"I can't believe you guys. Aren't you concerned with my health? Experts say that drinking too much can cause liver failure and a bunch of other stuff. So I can drink some other time."

Ted, Lily, and Marshall turned their heads and slowly looked at each other. They gave each other a look the Robin knows too well. The look that they knew she was lying. She was about to add more information about the

bad effects of alcoholism, but the rest of the group started blurting out reasons why she's not drinking. Marshall's theory suggests that she smoked sandwiches and that she didn't need additional high. Lily's farfetched

theory suggests that the Robin sitting in front of her must be her evil opposite twin from another universe. And Ted's theory suggests that there must be something wrong with her tastes in alcohol.

Their theories had gotten wider, and somewhat stupider that Robin couldn't take it. There was a valid explanation why she didn't want to drink and was worried that they might find out. She had to think of a way to cut

the theories short. Her fingers drummed on the table as the clockwork in her mind started to move. The only way to stop the theorist from thinking was to ask them a question. And so she asked a valid question.

"So, where's Stinson?" She asked out of the blue.

Ted pulled out from the theory debate and grabbed his phone from his pocket. "Hang on let me text him." Ted's quick fire thumbs played with his phone and sent a message to Barney. After a few seconds, he looked at

his phone and chortled. "He says he's ten minutes away."

"'Ah, I see…"

Ted placed his phone back into his pocket and joined the theorist's debate once again.

(Ten minutes…) Robin looked at the wall clock and started shaking her legs uncontrollably. She was feeling uncomfortable, and worried at the same time. Why did she have to ask Ted about Barney's whereabouts? She

told him, while they were in Brazil, to forget everything that happened. But each time she looked at the wall clock the events replayed in her mind again and again. She looked at her debating friends, who were oblivious

to her movements and started to tear up. She wiped her eyes and suddenly stood up.

Marshall, Ted and Lily stopped arguing and looked at her.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Lily asked. "You look flushed.

"I just got a text from my boss." She lied. "He said I need to get back to work pronto. A staff member lost one of the footage of our coverage for tonight and they need me to help them fix the problem. You know… basic

head of the department problems and stuff." She reasoned.

"But Barney's not even here yet." Ted brought up.

"Her new position is more important right now Ted. Maybe after she gets used to the position she can stay longer, but for now…" Marshall looked at Robin and smiled. "We have to understand."

"Alright." Ted sighed. "Have fun Robin, I'll tell Barney that you dropped by."

"Thanks guys."

A few minutes later Barney came into the pub and noticed that the group was missing another member. He asked them where Robin was and told them she had work to do. Being an important person himself, he knew

Robin's work problem all too well.

"Handling her new position like a pro eh?" He said. "She'll get used to all that work eventually but for now –" He raised his arm and signalled a barmaid. "Scotch on the rocks please." He ordered.

* * *

><p><em>After that uneventful meeting, Barney and Robin rarely saw each other in MacLaren's. And if ever the group had other adventures, she would intentionally ignore him. Barney took her ignorance as a sign of stress and<em>

_fatigue because of her work, even though she's only ignoring him and not everybody else. Eventually he started to get ticked off by her childish acts and wanted to talk to her privately. He devised a plan in such a way that, after she_

_tries to __sneak away from the pub, he would actually catch her and finally have a conversation._

* * *

><p><strong>Inside MacLaren's Pub<strong>

Robin, Ted, Lily and Marshall were happily drinking in the usual booth when Barney entered the pub unannounced. Lily and Ted gave up on theorizing on why Robin would not drink and took her health concerns instead,

while Marshall, on the other hand would not give up.

"Is it because you're allergic to alcohol?" He guessed.

"No…"

"Is it because you made a deal with the devil and if you win the bet you come out clean?" He guessed.

"What? No!"

"Marshall, just stop guessing; Robin has the right not to tell us." Lily pleaded.

"Especially, now that you're theories are getting stupider." Ted said.

Marshall hit the table with his right hand and looked at them. "I can get the right answer if I keep trying!" He forced himself not to get flustered.

"Hey everybody, what's happening?" Barney suddenly interrupted.

Robin jumped in her seat when she heard Barney suddenly. She knew the signal to leave MacLaren's because Barney would always make a big announcement of himself entering. Little did she know that coming in by

surprise was part of his plan.

"Oh look at the time, I must get going." She stood up from the booth and in one swift motion she grabbed her bag and left without saying goodbye or looking at Barney in the eye.

Everyone, but Barney were contented with her problems at work reason because becoming the new department head is really strenuous work. It was annoying at first, but Robin, being a head strong and independent

woman she is they could not reason with her and let her off. But Barney wanted to fix things with her.

He knew that he was the reason why she's ignoring him. After everything that had happened in Brazil why wouldn't it be him?

When Robin left MacLaren's, Barney chased after her. The rest of the group turned their heads and called Barney to sit down and have a drink, but to no avail he did not come back that day.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Streets of New York (outside MacLaren's)<strong>

Once Barney climbed out of the steps of MacLaren's, he immediately searched for Robin. He knew a guy who owned the cab terminals and told him not to dispatch any of the cabs giving him a hefty sum in return. He

looked to his left and saw Robin in her khaki coat nearing the curve. He raced down to catch up with her ignoring the men and women he was accidentally bumping. By the time he reached Robin, he grabbed her by the

arm and pulled her towards him.

Her eyes heavily reddened from crying. Tears pouring down her cheeks landing on her chest leaving dark tear stains on her coat. Her mouth trembled with her hands. Barney has never seen Robin in so much grief. What

has he done to break his promise once again?

"What!" She cried.

Barney lowered her arm and retraced his hold. "I just want us to talk…"

Retracting his hold was the best opportunity for Robin to do a hit and run. But she really needed to get it off her chest. With the events what happened in Brazil, the dance studio, Carnivale, the night they slept together.

She recalled how she felt in those moments. Her emotions were on high. Did she really have those feelings for Barney? Or was it the hype of the moment? Barney started talking when her mind was filled with what she

was about to say. She looked at his face and the gestures he was making with his reasons. With the events that have transpired after Brazil, there was only one thing she can say.

"Tell me Robin!" Barney pleaded. "Why are you running away from me? If you really wanted me to walk out of your life you could've just told me!"

Robin wasn't answering him and he couldn't take her childishness any longer. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her intently in the eye.

"Tell me what's wrong? I am here to help you, but in order for me to help you have to tell me the problem…. Please." He begged.

Robin raised her head and slightly opened her mouth. "… I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 7<strong>

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>To my dear readers,<strong>

I just wanna give you a heads up that my laptop broke. So typing my stories are now slower than usual because the closest desktop computer from Manila that is free of charge; is three hours away. But since it is

Christmas break I can hopefully finish the story. Besides the next chapter will be the last so **~Ciao****^_^****and ****happy ****holidays!**


	8. Hellos and Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the How I Met Your Mother Series…But I do ship this couple ^_^**

"Speaking."

(Thinking)

_Narrator Ted_

**Scene Change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8th and Final Chapter: Hellos and Goodbyes<strong>

**In the Streets of New York**

"…I'm pregnant." Robin looked at Barney and waited for a response. His response didn't have to be positive; she wasn't hoping that it would be. He was the first and only person she ever wanted to break the news

about her pregnancy. She just wanted him to know.

Barney's mind was having a hard time registering Robin's news. He stared at her plainly and couldn't utter a single word. His grasps around her shoulders started to loosen. He had to say something! She was expecting a

reaction, and he was the only one who could give it to her. He had to be cautious. He needed to choose his words wisely in order for Robin to understand what he felt.

"You're pregnant?" He bit his tongue in disappointment and looked away. (Damn it! Was that the only thing I could say?)

"Are you deaf man!" She exasperated. "How many times do I have to say that I'm pregnant? Isn't once enough for you?" Robin stood tall when she went all out on Barney. Her eyes burned a hole on his face as she

caught her breath. Her warm exhales touched Barney's neck. "I'm sorry…" She realized that she didn't have to shout at him; she lowered herself and came back to her senses. "I didn't mean to it's just that I –"

"Don't apologize!" Barney blurted. "Don't apologize… It wasn't you fault." Barney rubbed her shoulders to calm her down. "Is it… mine?" He asked.

Robin wiped her tears and gave out a chortle that had been mixed with sadness. "Yes. You were the last person I've ever slept with." She answered. "Argh! I shouldn't be crying; it's my hormones acting up." She

reasoned.

"No Robin your hormones are perfectly normal… Can we please discuss this somewhere else?" He suggested.

At first, Robin was not comfortable of discussing her situation privately. For one thing, if they were ever going to find a place to sit and talk about it Barney would obviously bring her to his place. But after rethinking about

Barney's offer, and the possibility that Lily, Marshall and Ted would come out of MacLaren's anytime soon; she let her stubbornness out of the way and agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Barney's Apartment (Living room)<strong>

Robin sat herself down on Barney's leather couch. She looked at him in the kitchen preparing some drinks and started to think if telling Barney about her pregnancy was a good idea. She had a bad feeling in her stomach

and started to feel a little flushed. To deceive herself and Barney she made herself look fine by grabbing a random magazine on the coffee table, and started reading it with complete intent.

"Okay I'm back." Barney announced, holding the two non-alcoholic drinks in his hands. "A cup of coffee for me and a glass of water for you." He placed the drinks in front of Robin, who ignored his hospitality. He didn't

need her to react or thank him with his hospitality because he knew he didn't deserve it. Seriousness aside, something has caught his eye. He looked at Robin, pretending to read the magazine intently, with his head

tilting slightly on the side. "Umm Robin, I hope you know what you're reading?"

Robin closed the magazine with a scoff. "Something very interesting I can tell you that!" She looked at the cover page and started to read the title, not noticing what genre she 'accidentally' picked up. She started out

strong but after reading the next few words she lowered her tone until she stopped. "Men's weekly; How to use the right positions…" She threw the magazine behind the couch feeling embarrassed. "Why do you have

that filth in your house?" She diverted her embarrassment with a question.

"Why are you asking? Do you want more!" He joked. He sat next to Robin giving her a significant distance. And by the meaning of distance I mean the other end of the couch.

Robin looked at the glass of water and grabbed it with intense hateful passion. "Tsk, I miss drinking." She chugged down her glass of water before placing it back on the table. "I miss the flavor, the smell of good

fermented wine, the feeling of smooth brandy slithering down my parched throat… I miss drinking."

"Don't worry!" Barney assured. "After you take good care of that kid, I'll treat you to a truck load of liquor stricken beverages!" He said with a smile.

At that moment what Robin had feared became reality. "What do you mean by that?" (Does he really want to be a part of this!)

"Oh come on Robin, you know what I mean." He chuckled. "You can't drink while you're pregnant. Hilarious!"

"But what makes you so sure that I'm going to keep it?" Her tone and her face were in a serious state when she told Barney.

Barney's joking attitude disappeared when Robin raised the question of keeping her child. "Aren't you?"

Robin turned the other way. "I don't know." She confessed. "Don't you remember how many times I've said that I didn't want to have children?"

"Yeah, all the time."

"Well I still do!" She spat." Barney fell silent and sat closer to Robin. This time she didn't run away. "Having a kid was not in my plan. And besides, how can I take care of a child if I can't even take care of myself properly? I

can't do this alone…"

"You won't be alone…" Barney mentioned in a whispered voice. "I'll be here."

Robin was in the verge of tears when she heard Barney's response. She looked at him with a glimmer of hope that this might work but was suddenly shrouded by the past. "No! No, this isn't right!"

"How can this not be right Robin?" Barney asked. "And don't you start with the 'we tried this once and it wouldn't work' crap thing again." Fighting her back with words would usually provoke Robin and attack back, but

Barney was willing to take that chance and to raise the danger zone he held her hand firmly against his chest. "Maybe we didn't have a reason to be together back then, but now… We do."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Robin released her hand from Barney's grasp and carefully rubbed it with her other hand. "It's only now that you started to fall in love with me again because I'm pregnant? Do you pity me

that much?"

"Robin… I've never stopped loving you, even after we broke up." He shared.

"Oh yeah? What about all those plays you 'tested' and those girls in Brazil…? What about Nora?" She stung him where he was hurt the most. She remembered what Nora meant for Barney. They were perfect together,

like bread and butter. She was also the reason why she became so jealous about their relationship. They were perfect. "Did you still love me?"

Barney couldn't answer. He was surprised by Robin's attack and knew that he couldn't make any excuse. His playboyish ways got the best of him.

"I thought so." She sighed. "There is no possible way we could go back. And with that there is no way that neither of us can take care of this child."

"How would you know?" Barney questioned. "Have you ever tried to take care of a child?"

"Barney, I don't need to try because I know. Look at us! I have parents with a failed marriage and a father who doesn't even know that I'm here. And you think mine's worse what about yours? Your mother constantly

lied about your roots and your father told you to keep partying when you were young? We'd make bad parents." She cried.

"You're right." Barney suddenly blurted. "You're right when you said that we have imperfect parents, but that doesn't mean that we're the same as them." He reasoned. "We can become great parents Robin; there is a

big chance that we will."

"What chance do we have with mother who loves to smoke cigars and drink scotch with a father who can't stop eyeballing dumb and aloof women and disguises himself that he may someday forget his real name?" Robin

snarled. "Yeah, we have a big chance." She got up, grabbed her bag and said her last words to Barney before leaving. "Get this in your head Stinson! We can't take care of a child because we are still children, and this kid

is not the reason why we should be together again got it!"

Barney stood up and chased her before she could get to the door, blocking her only means of going out. "Hear me out Robin!" He said. "This may sound strange, but I've been thinking of the whole family thing for a while.

I thought that that wasn't possible, until…"

"Until what?"

"Until I heard you broke up with Kevin." He answered. "I saw you, crying; tired of getting your heart broken again and the fear of you getting old alone. I sensed it in you. But you don't have to be alone… Marry me." He

suddenly asked.

Robin couldn't believe what she just heard. She knows that Barney is crazy, but not that crazy. "What!"

To prove her that he wasn't crazy; het got down on one knee and held her hand. "Marry me, I was too stupid not to have asked you back then, but now I'm sure now. Marry me."

This was an unconventional way to ask a woman's hand in marriage. For one thing, he didn't have an engagement ring with him, and two, he didn't ask her with the traditional 'will you'. Robin was under the spotlight and

felt the weight of the pressure on her shoulders. Barney was pleading this time, no jokes; no stupid plays. He was dead serious about this.

"I'm sorry Barney, but I can't." The words came out of her mouth like she said it everyday. She retraced her hand from Barney's grasps and passed him to get to the door.

"Then what can I do to help you?" He asked.

"The easiest thing you can do… Don't tell anyone. You will be the only person who knows about my pregnancy… Even my parents don't know about it." She answered. "That's all I ask for."

"What happens if your secret will suddenly show under your clothes?" Barney asked. "You do know that your stomach will bloat after a few months."

Barney was right. A few more months and Robin will start gaining weight. She did not see this coming. She held herself up and raised her head. "Don't worry I'm sure I'll think of something."

* * *

><p><em>After your Aunt Robin told Barney about her pregnancy, she had exactly two months, three weeks, eleven days and six hours to make sure that her belly won't show under her clothes. She tried so hard to find a way. There was one<em>

_time, when she overreacted that her baby bump was already visible that she wore layers of thick clothing on a hot day and lied that she was having a bad cold… Things she comes up with. Anyway, time was running out and she _

_could sense that she couldn't hide her stomach any longer. She was about to tell us the truth when something big came up. I just wished that she had told us back then… It would have been easier for us; especially for Barney._

* * *

><p><strong>Inside MacLaren's Pub<strong>

Ted and Barney were in one side of the booth while Marshall was in their opposite side staring blankly across the bar. Lily was near the bar, with eyes circled darkly as if she was punched on both eyes perfectly.

"Lily, are you alright?" Carl, the bartender asked. He looked at her eyes and was shocked to see them in deep purple. "Woah! You want me to get some ice for those black eyes?"

"No thanks Carl." Groggily grabbing the four bottles of beers in between her fingers, Lily didn't realize that she was talking to the guy on her right and not Carl. "I'm fine."

Carl held the sides of Lily's head and turned her head towards his direction. "I'm over here. Are you sure you don't want any ice? It's like you and Marshall had a boxing match." He peeked over her shoulder and saw

Marshall with the dark rims around his eyes as well. "And it looks like none of you won."

"Don't worry Carl." Lily gave him a lazy smile. "It's just that our hands are tied and we couldn't find a solution to our problems."

"What problem is that?" Carl asked.

Back in the booth Ted and Barney tried to snap Marshall out of his blank and yet seriously creepy stare. The dark rims around his eyes gave his eyes a sunken effect and the lines on his face never looked so; abundant.

Ted did the usual thing to get people out of their daze. He waved his hand across Marshall's face, he screamed really loudly near his ear. He even clapped his hands in front of his face. When his luck went out, it was

Barney's turn to shine.

"Damn it, what's wrong with him?" Ted cursed. "I've don't everything and he still won't snap out."

"Let me give it a shot."

Barney's methods were; impractical. First, he threw a handful of peanuts on Marshall's face which only caused him to wink. Next pinched Marshall's nose, which was a bad idea, because after a few minutes of holding his

nose he felt something warm and gooey flowing out. After wiping his soiled hand he made his final attempt to snap Marshall out of his daze.

"Sorry buddy." He popped his finger in his mouth and showered it with his saliva. Ted was disgusted and inched a little further from Barney when he knew what he was about to do. Barney took his finger out of his mouth

and shoved his saliva filled finger in Marshall's ear.

Marshall felt the uncomfortable liquid in his ear and started to scream. "OH MY GOD SPACE WORMS ARE IN MY HEAD!"

Feeling satisfied, Barney wiped his finger on Marshall's shoulder and sat back down. "Voila, he's back in Earth."

"Marshall, what's up with you and Lily? Have you been watching Survivor marathons again?" Ted asked.

"No, we don't even have time to do that." Marshall explained. "It's just that Lily and I decided not to have a babysitter again, and it's killing us like crazy!"

"Why won't you just hire another nanny?" Barney asked. "I mean, I'm pretty sure it wasn't Ted's fault why you can't hire anybody."

"Actually…"

* * *

><p><em>Kids, after I broke up with Cookie she felt really bad. Not because I broke up with her, but because her parents knew that she wanted her to become a teacher instead of a lawyer. And because of MY stupid acts, she started <em>

_spreading bad rumours about Marshall and Lily. It ranges from something simple like they were strict and like to see their employees suffer to something drastic like they were in a cult that loves to sacrifice virgins._

* * *

><p>"Oh… That bad huh? Oh well good luck to you!" Barney gave Marshall and Ted a pat on their shoulder before chugging down his glass of scotch.<p>

Lily came back from the bar with the four beers. She placed them on the table and sat next to her husband. "Thank God Michael's spending the weekend in your mom's house." Lily wrapped her arm around Marshall's

shoulder while the other hugged the neck of the beer bottle.

"Yeah, I thought we wouldn't get any privacy ever since Michael learned how to speak, He can't stop yappin since the day he said 'Oh'." Marshall smiled at the end remembering the first word his son ever said to them.

"So any idea where Robin's at?" Ted asked.

Barney looked at the pub's entrance before tapping his wristwatch. "She'll be here in about…"

Suddenly they saw Robin at the entrance of the pub heading towards the booth.

"Now!" Barney continued.

"Hey guys what's up?" Robin grabbed a chair and sat at the head of the table.

"Wow, Scherbatsky why are you in such a good mood?" Ted asked.

"Well, I've got some good news." She announced.

"Really?" Barney's face lit up when Robin announced that she was about to announce some good news. In his mind, he thought that Robin will finally tell the gang that there will be an additional member in the family.

(Robin must've realized that we can take care of a child. I'm pretty sure the gang would be surprised, but after she tells em' about the kid I'll make a sweeping declamation about being a good role model to my kid.) "Go

on Robin tell em' all about it."

Robin took in a deep breath and shared the good news. "I got a job as a news anchor."

"Oh my God congratulations!" Lily was thrilled and started to give Robin bear hugs.

"That's awesome Robin, now we can watch you more frequently now." Ted joked. "No, but seriously what time do you get on air?"

"8:00 in the morning…" Robin answered.

"That's great we can still –"

"Canadian standard time." She continued.

Ted stopped completing his sentence and looked at Robin intently. "What do you mean, standard Canadian time?"

"It means that the news station I'll be working in is in Canada…"

Her words rang into her friends' ears. They were happy to hear that she finally hit her dream job, but in a land far away from New York? They didn't know how to react.

"So that means; you'll be leaving New York?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

The atmosphere shifted from a ready to drink mood to a silent one. Ted didn't like this feeling one bit and started to scratch the label of the beer bottle with his nails. He needed to find a loophole to make Lily realize that

her best friend won't be leaving her forever, and fast.

"Hey don't worry about it Lily." Ted asked with an assuming face. "Robin will still be able to hang out with us during the weekends."

"Not, exactly. I have to go back to Canada and permanently stay there until, that is of course they decide to fire me or replace me."

Robin knew perfectly that her friends were distraught when she gave them the 'good news'. She too loathed the idea of leaving her friends and going back to her homeland. But it was the perfect opportunity. Having the

job she dreamed since she was a little girl, and hiding her pregnancy from her friends and family. This was a chance too good enough to pass.

"Aren't you guys happy for me?" She said with a hint of sadness in her words.

Lily was outraged that Robin didn't consider her best friend's feelings and accepted the job. She couldn't go all out on Robin because of stress and the fact that Carl might kick them out of the pub and released all her grief

in the comfort room. The loving husband, Marshall, followed his wife to the comfort room and consoled her sadness. Ted on the other hand, had the guts to lash out his anger on Robin.

"Robin, how could you?" He asked.

"What's wrong Ted? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course we are Robin, but didn't you at least think about us while you were making this decision?"

"Yes… I thought long and hard… It wasn't an easy decision." She claimed.

"Then couldn't you at least pull some strings and tell the network to not keep you in Canada?" He pleaded.

"No can do. Rules are rules, and if I want to keep my new job I have to follow them."

"Can't you at least reconsider? You will be leaving us behind –"

"God can't you guys be happy for me? It's what I've always wanted." Robin stood up from her seat and marched towards the exit.

"Robin come on let's talk about this." Ted tried to get her attention but she ignored it. "Where are you going?"

Robin stopped at the end of the bar and looked at Ted with her face all red. "I'm going somewhere where my real friends will appreciate me."

Ted let her go and looked at Barney who was speechless the whole time. "What do you think we should do?"

Barney's mind was absent during the whole conversation. Different thoughts occupied his mind when he heard Robin leaving for Canada. (I should have stopped her when I had the chance. I should have convinced her

more… How can I have ignored her situation after we talked?) He instantly left Ted alone in the booth and chased after Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Streets of New York<strong>

"Robin, wait!" Barney ran after her and held her by the shoulder to get her attention. The situation was all too familiar. He was in the streets of New York with Robin crying her eyes out not knowing what to do next. But

instead of saying something Barney wrapped his arms around Robin and caressed the back of her head. "Shh, calm down everything's going to be fine alright?"

Those caring words spiked Robin's emotion and poured her warm tears on Barney's shoulder. She thought that Barney was going to take the news hard because she and their child will be leaving the city who knows

when. Barney, however, stood his ground and stayed calm handling the situation without getting himself out of control.

"Everything you said… Was it true?" He suddenly asked.

Robin, still wrapped around his arms, wiped her face on his suit and rested her head on his chest. "Yes, I got the call yesterday night. They want a real hoser to be the news anchor in their show."

"Th – That's great!" He held back the tremble in his throat to mask his heartache. "I'm so proud of you Robin Scherbatsky! You got what you wanted."

Robin suddenly chuckled at Barney's response. "Haha, I never knew that it would sound so much better when you say it." She realized.

"What did I say?" He whispered.

"That you're proud of me." She smiled in the comfort of Barney's arms. She had always wanted to hear her father say the six simple words, 'Robin, I'm proud of you, eh.' But when it came from Barney's mouth and with his

tone it sounded so much better and did not need her father's token of appreciation.

Barney felt more powerful than her father now. "And don't worry about the guys. You just left them in shock. They will soon realize about the way they acted and support you all the way." He assured.

"Thanks Barney." She raised her head from his chest and looked at his eyes. He was in pain. Not only will she be leaving his side, but their child as well. She wasn't even sure if she was going to keep the child after

receiving her new position. She never wanted kids anyway. "Why are you so calm about this?" She suddenly asked. "Aren't you mad?"

Barney held her in front of him as a sign of assurance. "No, I'm not mad. It's kind of a let down yeah, but it's your life, and I can't tell you what to do or what not to do." His hands tightened around her shoulders when he

said those words.

"I'll be leaving in a week." She told him. "After that, I'll be very busy and have little time for myself and visit you guys. I'm not sure how long I'll stay in Canada; I sure miss it though."

"Then we should celebrate!" Barney suggested raising his arms up in the air. "Let's go some place fun, right now!"

"But the guys are still bummed. How in the hell are we going to have fun while they still hate my guts."

"I didn't mean all of us. I just meant the two of us." He explained. "Oh wait my mistake…" He wrapped one arm around Robin's shoulder while placing his hand on Robin's stomach. "The three of us…" He corrected.

* * *

><p><em>Sure enough your uncle Marshall and aunt, Lily and I realized our stupidity and apologized to your aunt Robin. It was what she wanted after all, and after a week we brought her to the airport to wish her luck and send her off to<em>

_Canada. That was the last time we saw her. Marshall and Lily finally figured out a way to get someone to babysit for them and were happy with their life's arrangement. I in the other hand was still failing to land the girl of my_

_dreams, and as for your uncle Barney… He gave up chasing women and prioritized to help me find one. I was at shock at first and thought that he would give up easily. But he was determined that he wouldn't look at a woman in his_

_ usual way of thinking and to prove that he was being serious; he gave me his playbook! Now, I thought something fishy was going on because Barney started acting strange when your aunt Robin left. I did my best to pry details _

_from him but he kept his mouth shut. However, everything became clear one summer's day._

_Kids, do you believe in miracles? What about second chances? Well, I do. It's all because six years after your aunt Robin left something amazing happened._

* * *

><p><strong>In the Streets of New York (Six Years Later)<strong>

Barney is seen on the sidewalk with his right hand up in the air. Ten minutes has passed and he is still on the sidewalk looking for the ever reliable cab to go to work. He woke up late that morning and the usual place he

stopped for a cab was so crowded that he looked for another location which was near a newspaper stand. Ranjit wasn't answering any of his calls and he was late for work and to make matters worse it was so damn

hot! Bad luck was written all over this day, but things turned around when an intrigued little girl looked at him.

"Hey, mister what are you doing?" The little girl asked.

Barney chortled after hearing such a question from a child. "What do you think I'm doing I'm trying to get a cab; HEY TAXI!" The yellow taxi zoomed passed him. "SHOOT!"

"Well, from where I come from the taxis aren't this mean… So are the cab drivers."

Barney was amazed and couldn't believe the way the little girl said her snarky remark. He had to know who she was. He looked at the little girl with so much curiosity. "And where is this place you come from?" He asked.

The little girl's blue eyes perked up and started to sway; making her brown pigtails sway left and right. "I'm from Vancouver!" She exclaimed.

"Vancouver!"

"Yep, Canada!" She said it proudly.

Barney crouched to her level and smiled. "You know, I know someone from Canada."

"Really! My mom's from Canada too! Maybe she knows who your friend is. I'm going to ask her."

The little girl ran to the crowded newspaper stand to look for her mother leaving Barney on the sidewalk cabless. He stood up and patted his knees to get the dust off his suit. He raised his hand in desperation one last

time to call for a cab; finally one stopped just for him. But when he opened the door the little girl came out squeezing her way out of the crowd tugging her mother on the other end of her hand.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, there's the guy I was talking about." The little girl pointed at Barney.<p>

Her high pitched voice rang in Barney's ears and he couldn't help but turn back. He saw the little girl with her mother. And in that moment; the hustle and bustle of New York City suddenly became silent. The rancid smell

of the sewers smelled sweeter than a rose bud and time slowed down.

"…Robin?" He mumbled.

The little girl pulled her mother closer to Barney to give him a better look. "Mommy, he said that he knows someone from Canada, maybe we know the guy too!"

Barney's jaw dropped when his eyes casted upon her. It was like she has never changed at all. He was about to say something when the cab driver blew his horn to get Barney's attention.

"Hey man! Are you getting in or what?" He snarled.

Barney slammed the door of the cab; wasting the driver's time and giving it to someone else. He walked next to Robin still perplexed.

Robin shared this awkward silence with her daughter and Barney. She didn't' want to get in Barney's way and started. "Hi Barney."

The little girl looked at her mother and wondered. "You know him mom?" She asked.

"Yeah, kid. We're friends… Aren't we?" Barney asked.

"Yeah…" Robin answered softly. It has been years since she laid eyes on Barney. She noticed that he was still wearing his famed suits, but was missing his playboyish charm. "Oh I almost forgot." Robin placed her

daughter in front of her and wrapped her arms around the child. "Honey, say hi to mommy's friend Barney."

"Oh, just like the dinosaur!" She gleamed.

"Yeah just like the dinosaur." He chuckled. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Sacha Andrew Scherbatsky."

"Well put her there Sacha." Barney let out his hand which Sacha received with a good firm handshake. "So, what are you guys up to?"

"Oh you know; we're touring New York." Robin answered. "I promised her to bring her here sometime, and I finally have free time on my hands."

"Well that's perfect. Why won't I show you two around? New York has changed after a few years. What do you say?"

Sacha was happy to receive Barney's request and pleaded her mother to take the offer. Robin couldn't say no to her daughter and agreed.

Overjoyed, Sacha walked faster than Robin and Barney leaving them behind the dust, but in a significant and safe distance that her mother can easily see her.

Barney wasn't sure if Sacha was his. Before Robin left she kept telling him that she might not even keep the child. Maybe sometime after she gave birth to their child she felt guilty for not wanting the child and adopted

one. He just had to know "Is she…?" He whispered.

Robin let out a smile and looked at her daughter. "Yes Barney, she's yours."

"You kept her." He gave out a sight of relief and looked at his daughter. She was skipping a safe distance a child would make in a city that was unknown to her. Her brown pigtails bounced with every step as she tried not

to step on the numerous cracks on New York's sidewalks.

Robin found it odd that Barney let out a sigh of relief. Was he expecting her to leave Sacha in the care of others? "Of course I did. Why would you think otherwise?" She questioned.

"You kept telling me back then that you might not even keep her." He answered.

Robin looked at her daughter and smiled. It's true that she had thought about putting Sacha up for adoption, but something in her stopped her from doing so. "When I saw her wrapped in my arms … I cried." She shared.

"Mywhole life was a mess. I thought having a child would make things worse, but for the first time in my life. I wasn't thinking about how messed up I'll be in the future. Because I knew everything was going to be alright;

at that moment."

Nothing was said after Robin spoke. Barney couldn't say another word and was still fascinated at Robin. She became stronger and happier after she left six years ago. She now had a reason to be.

Sacha noticed the strange silence between her mother and Barney and decided to stop skipping ahead of them. She ran towards her mother and hugged her from her waist. "Where are we going today mommy?" She

asked.

"I'm pretty sure Barney will bring us somewhere; inviting?"

Barney did not think this through. From a very respectable business man he quickly switched his career to a tour guide. He could have probably thought of great places for them to see, if he was given ten minutes to

prepare. In desperation, he brought Sacha and Robin to a place that was considered as Robin's second home.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside MacLaren's Pub<strong>

"Welcome to MacLaren's fellow hosers!" He introduced the pub with his arms raised to the side, stopping at the middle of the entrance with Sacha in front of him to enhance the effect.

Carl heard Barney and saw who his guests were. "Barney you know minors aren't allowed here." He reminded.

"It's okay Carl, she with me." Robin pointed out whole she was hiding behind Barney.

Carl recognized that voice before, but he will not believe anything without seeing any proof. (I've heard that voice before.) He thought. Robin finally revealed herself behind Barney and entered the pub. It's been a while

since he's seen his good friend and was shocked with his eyes wide open. "Robin!"

His exclamation was heard from the booth the gang still sits in. Even after six years MacLaren's was still the place for them to meet and unwind. Marshall, Ted, and Lily quickly stopped conversing with each other and

turned their heads towards the exit. They weren't surprised to see Barney at all, but where speechless when they saw Robin once again.

Robin saw the gang in the usual booth, nervous of what she's going to say. The gang stood up from the booth and were all excited to greet her and tell her all the things she missed during those past six years. Little did

they know; that she too had her own story to tell.

"MacLaren's still hasn't changed huh?" She chuckled. Robin held her daughter by the shoulders and introduced her to the group. "By the way, I want you to meet Sacha; my daughter."

_Kids, you wouldn't believe how surprised we were your aunt Robin told us millions of times that she didn't want any kids and here she was with Sacha one fine day. At first we didn't know that your uncle Barney was the father _

_because he never told us, and she never brought it up. However, as we were busy talking to Sacha, who was very talkative back then, Robin and Barney would steal glances from each other or hold hands under the table while we _

_weren't looking. And after a few months they finally told us the truth._

"_Did everything end up fine between them?" Ted's daughter asked._

_Of course they did! If it didn't end up fine then they wouldn't have gotten married, had your best friend Benjamin a few years later, or even have another baby on the way._

"_And why did you have to tell us aunt, Robin and uncle, Barney's love story?" Ted's son groaned._

_Because. It was during their wedding reception that I was able o meet you mother._

"_Then why didn't you just tell us that?" Ted's son retorted._

_Hey, I'm the one telling the story here not you! Besides, I thought it would be cool to add a little more dramatic effect. The story on how I met your mother personally would be on another day. And I swear it's going to be longer _

_than this one._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Ignorance Is Bliss<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo another story down! Reason why I chose Sacha Andrew for the daughter's name was because Robin's full name was for a boy as well. I just thought it would be cool. Anyway thanks for sticking around and I thank you guys for reading and reviewing my story. Onward to finish another project! ~Ciao ^_^<strong>


End file.
